


Come Stay for the Summer

by OgdensOldFirewhiskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Canon Related, Crushes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OgdensOldFirewhiskey/pseuds/OgdensOldFirewhiskey
Summary: Harry is in dire need of rescue from a Dursley-mandated diet of lettuce and grapefruit, so Ron invites him to The Burrow for the summer. Ginny is definitely, absolutely, without a doubt not getting her hopes up again, so why not pull pranks, play football, and text for hours on end?Muggle AU, Modern Era, fluffy texting fic with my best attempt at canon characterizations.WhatsApp Group Chat: Rescue TeamCreated by: Harry Potter, on Thursday, June 27, 2019 at 10:16 a.m.Members: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione GrangerHarry Potter: help i’m going to dieRon Weasley: Again???Hermione Granger: Harry, you know you can’t say things like that unless you mean it given the number of times you’ve actually almost died.Harry Potter: no but reallydudley is on a diet
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 61
Kudos: 93





	1. Help I'm Going to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from anything I've ever written, and I had the most fun writing it. I hope people wanted a Harry/Ginny texting romance fic as much as I did? No? Just me? Honestly even if people aren't into it, this might be the most sucked into writing I've felt in a long time, so for that I am already grateful. Thanks to anyone who gives it a read :)
> 
> Follow me at @ashotofogdensoldfirewhiskey on Tumblr :)

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Rescue Team  
Created by: **Harry Potter, on Thursday, June 27, 2019 at 10:16 a.m. **  
Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** help i’m going to die

 **Ron Weasley:** Again???

 **Hermione Granger** : Harry, you know you can’t say things like that unless you mean it given the number of times you’ve actually almost died.

 **Harry Potter:** no but really  
dudley is on a diet

 **Ron Weasley:** About time.

 **Hermione Granger:** …?

 **Harry Potter:** the only food in this house is grapefruit and spinach

 **Hermione Granger:** Grapefruit is really good for you, actually.

 **Ron Weasley:** Harry  
We’ve told you  
You’ve got to ask for help, mate  
You can’t minimize your problems like this

 **Harry Potter:** dinner yesterday was a wilted head of romaine lettuce with olive oil

 **Ron Weasley:** I’d prefer death, honestly.

 **Hermione Granger:** So what, because Dudley is on a diet that means you’ve got to be as well?

 **Harry Potter:** no, my aunt and uncle bought extra special food for me that i get to eat right in front of dudley while he cries over half a grapefruit

 **Hermione Granger:** Right. Stupid question.  
But you’re already so thin!

 **Harry Potter** : gee thanks hermione

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah, he’s practically a toothpick.  
If he stands in too strong a wind he’ll blow away.

 **Harry Potter** : fuck off

 **Hermione Granger:** You know that’s not what I meant. Just that you obviously don’t need to be on a diet.

 **Harry Potter:** exactly.  
so, circling back  
help I’m going to die

 **Ron Weasley:** Already told Mum  
She’s baking you about seven meat pies and a cake  
She wants to know if you have any preferences

 **Harry Potter:** i take the ‘fuck off’ back  
tell her she doesn’t have to go to all that trouble  
anything that isn’t wilted lettuce is a huge improvement, honestly

 **Hermione Granger** : I’ll drop off some snacks as well!  
But fair warning, it’s all sugar free.  
You know my parents.

 **Harry Potter:** did i mention you both are the best

 **Ron Weasley:** We know.

 **Hermione Granger:** By way of wilted salad would be the most anticlimactic way for you to die, Harry. We can’t have that.

 **Ron Weasley:** You should come stay at my house for the summer.  
Mum says you’re more than welcome.

 **Harry Potter:** i don’t want to put your family out

 **Ron Weasley:** When do you want to come?  
Mum and Dad are going to visit my aunt Muriel at the weekend, so you could probably come after that?  
Stay for the whole summer, seriously.

 **Harry Potter:** i’m not actually going to die  
it’s fine, honestly

 **Ron Weasley:** Next week it is.

 **Harry Potter:** are you sure?  
your mum has so much to do already

 **Ron Weasley:** I mean this in the nicest possible way.  
But shut the fuck up and come stay.

 **Harry Potter:** :X  
thanks.  
really.  
tell your mum and dad thanks too

 **Hermione Granger:** Aw.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
Resumed on: **Thursday, June 27, 2019 at 11:01 a.m. **  
Members:** Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley

 **Ron Weasley:** When will you be home again?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Practice ends at 12.  
On a water break.

 **Ron Weasley:** K. Mum is making us weed the back garden again when you get home.

 **Ginny Weasley:** NOOOOOOOOOOO  
WHY  
IT LOOKS FINE

 **Ron Weasley:** Ikr?  
Because we’re going to have a guest at the house starting next week.

 **Ginny Weasley:** We are?  
Since when?

 **Ron Weasley:** Since an hour ago when I told Harry to come and stay.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Harry’s coming to stay?

 **Ron Weasley:** Yep.  
The whole summer.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh. Cool.

 **Ron Weasley:** Yep.

_Ginny Weasley is typing…_

**Ron Weasley:** Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the butter dish isn’t anywhere near your elbow.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I hate you.

 **Ron Weasley:** LOL

 **Ginny Weasley:** That was two years ago you arsehole.  
I’m fine now.  
Glad he’s coming.

 **Ron Weasley:** I’m sure you are.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Talk to Hermione lately?

 **Ron Weasley:** What’s that supposed to mean?  
She’s one of my best mates.  
So, obviously

 **Ginny Weasley:** Nothing.  
Break’s over. Gotta go.  
Feel free to start weeding w/o me.

 **Ron Weasley:** Not a chance.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
Resumed on: **Friday, June 28, 2019 at 4:02 p.m. **  
Members:** Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Ron Weasley:** I made a mistake

 **Harry Potter:** what

 **Ron Weasley:** I just watched a YouTube compilation of Fulham’s worst losses

 **Harry Potter:** why would you do that

 **Ron Weasley:** Idk I blame the YouTube algorithm

 **Harry Potter:** lol  
are you ok

 **Ron Weasley:** I still say that the refs blew 3 offside calls in that game against Arsenal  
And one of Arsenal’s goals didn’t go over the line completely.  
It was rigged, I’m telling you.

 **Harry Potter:** don’t they have goal line technology

 **Ron Weasley:** What’s your point

 **Harry Potter:** lol nothing  
btw i told my aunt and uncle i’m coming to yours next week

 **Ron Weasley:** What’d they say

 **Harry Potter:** they gave me a hug and told me they’d miss me  
tears in their eyes

 **Ron Weasley:** Lmao  
Did you tell Dudley we have cake

 **Harry Potter:** no  
but i should/will now

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh I meant to ask you  
Want to play in a coed footy league this summer?  
One of Ginny’s mates told her about it.

 **Harry Potter:** yes! i definitely do  
cake and football  
the dream

 **Ron Weasley:** Ikr?  
I’ll tell Ginny to make sure they put us on the same team.

 **Harry Potter:** cool  
ginny playing too?

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah I think so

 **Harry Potter:** cool.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by:** Ginny Weasley **,** on Saturday, June 29, 2019 at 12:32 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Ginny Weasley:** hey!

 **Harry Potter:** hey

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ron told me you’re interested in the football league?

 **Harry Potter:** definitely

 **Ginny Weasley:** Brilliant  
My friend Demelza is coordinating  
What’s your email? She’ll send you a waiver to sign

 **Harry Potter:** hjpotter@gmail.com

 **Ginny Weasley:** Great!  
Did you get it?

 **Harry Potter:** yes  
it sounds… ominous

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah apparently last year some bloke shattered his ankle and tried to sue the league for medical expenses.  
So they’re careful.

 **Harry Potter:** ‘By signing this form, I assume responsibility for any physical or emotional injury I sustain while playing in the Devon Football League, including but not limited to:  
Broken bones  
Sprains  
Tears  
Muscle Injury  
Crush injuries  
Dislocations  
Concussion  
Burns  
Stabbing  
Permanent disability  
Paralysis  
Death

should i expect to be stabbed in this league

 **Ginny Weasley:** Omg I didn’t even read it  
Wtf

 **Harry Potter:** how would i even sustain burns playing football

 **Ginny Weasley:** Probably if you try to defend me.

 **Harry Potter:** wow

 **Ginny Weasley:** You can’t sue if you do, says so right in the waiver.

 **Harry Potter:** excuse me i happen to be the youngest starter on the men’s team in fifty years.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Seems fake.

 **Harry Potter:** will i be playing with you or against you

 **Ginny Weasley:** Not sure yet, why?

 **Harry Potter:** prefer not to get burned

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL  
I’ll tell Demelza to put you me and Ron on the same team if possible

 **Harry Potter:** d’you think ron will be less nervous since it’s not for school

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fucking hope so.

 **Harry Potter** : yeah…

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah.  
Glad you’re coming to stay for the summer!

 **Harry Potter:** me too!

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on** Sunday, June 30, 2019 at 1:12 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Ron Weasley:** I forget, when did you say you were going on vacation with your family?

 **Hermione Granger:** Not until August, why?

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh, nice  
Just wanted to say you’re invited to come hang with Harry and me as much as you want

 **Hermione Granger:** Thanks! I definitely will take you up on that.  
I love my parents, but it’s a bit… boring here.

 **Ron Weasley:** Even with all of your books???????

 **Hermione Granger:** Shut up.

 **Ron Weasley:** Lol.

 **Hermione Granger:** That was nice of you to invite Harry to come stay.

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah, I’ve asked him before but he’s always said he’s fine.  
You know how he is.

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, I do.  
How’s your summer been so far?

 **Ron Weasley:** Alright…

 **Hermione Granger:**???

 **Ron Weasley:** Percy walked out.

 **Hermione Granger:** What???

 **Ron Weasley:** Just packed a bag and moved out.  
Got in this huge row with my parents.

 **Hermione Granger:** About what?

 **Ron Weasley:** I dunno... a lot of things I think.  
He told Dad he’s got no ambition and he’s the reason we haven’t always had a lot of money.  
And that he’s treated as a joke in his department.

 **Hermione Granger:** Wow.  
That’s… low.

 **Ron Weasley:** I know.

 **Hermione Granger:** What did your parents do??

 **Ron Weasley:** Mum cried a lot. Dad hasn’t mentioned it since and gets this really angry look on his face every time Percy comes up in conversation.

 **Hermione Granger:** That’s awful.  
I’m so sorry.  
How are you feeling about it?

 **Ron Weasley:** He’s a git.

 **Hermione Granger:** What he said was really terrible, yes.

 **Ron Weasley:** It isn’t as though Dad doesn’t work hard!  
He does!  
It’s just that there really isn’t much higher for him to go in his department.

 **Hermione Granger:** I know, your dad works really hard.

 **Ron Weasley:** At least I don’t have to hear about the fucking stock exchange at dinner anymore.

 **Hermione Granger:** When did this happen?

 **Ron Weasley:** Right when we got back from school.

 **Hermione Granger:** Why haven’t you said anything before now??

 **Ron Weasley:** Idk.

 **Hermione Granger:** Well, I’m sorry.  
Is there anything I can do?

 **Ron Weasley:** You can write my history essay for me.

 **Hermione Granger:** That has nothing to do with Percy, Ronald.

 **Ron Weasley:** But it would make me feel better.  
Really, it would lighten the load of this family dispute so much.

 **Hermione Granger:** Tough.  
I asked my parents about it, I’m going to come over on Tuesday, is that okay?

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah!  
With your history books!

 **Hermione Granger:** With no books!

 **Ron Weasley:** And a can-do essay-writing attitude!

 **Hermione Granger:** With a do-it-yourself-you-plonker attitude!

 **Ron Weasley:** But that’s just your normal attitude.

 **Hermione Granger:** Exactly.

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Rescue Team  
** **Resumed on:** Harry Potter, on Monday, July 1, 2019 at 10:16 a.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

**Ron Weasley has changed the subject to “Rescue(d) Team”**

**Ron Weasley:** Harry made it out alive Hermione.  
You should see him.  
He’s teeny.  
Titchy, even.

 **Harry Potter:** stfu  
i’m just tall

 **Ron Weasley:** lol  
He’s mostly fine.  
Mum gave him like four breakfasts already.

 **Hermione Granger:** Glad to hear it.  
What are you two up to today?

 **Harry Potter:** idk i thought i’d fuck around and blow away in a strong wind

 **Ron Weasley:** LOL  
Don’t do it mate.

 **Hermione Granger:** Are you texting from the same room?

 **Ron Weasley:** Yes.

 **Harry Potter:** yup  
ron actually lol’ed at my joke

 **Hermione Granger:** It’s like I’m there, I can see it so vividly.

 **Ron Weasley:** Well I texted for a REASON

 **Hermione Granger:** And that reason is??

 **Ron Weasley:** We wanted to know if you wanted to go down to the village tomorrow  
I’ll see if Ginny want to come too.

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, sounds fun.

 **Ron Weasley:** It’s not really anything special, but there are a few shops and a place we could have lunch.

 **Hermione Granger:** Sounds perfect! But you don’t really have to entertain me, I’m fine just hanging round the Burrow too.

 **Ron Weasley:** Well I’m not.  
I’m bored af.

 **Harry Potter:** hey  
i take offense to that

 **Hermione Granger:** It sounds like a plan then.  
I should be there by 11, does that work?

 **Ron Weasley:** Brill

 **Harry Potter:** hermione did you know that ron’s room is covered in fulham posters

 **Hermione Granger:** I didn’t, no.

 **Harry Potter:** you can’t see the walls

 **Ron Weasley:** What’s your damage, Potter

 **Harry Potter:** it's just a lot of posters  
thought it was worth commenting on

 **Hermione Granger:** Can’t wait to see them.

 **Ron Weasley:** You don’t have to see them!  
We don’t have to hang around in my bedroom  
There are a lot of rooms

 **Harry Potter:** lol

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by Hermione Granger on** Tuesday, July 2, 2019 at 12:47 p.m.  
 **Members:** Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

 **Hermione Granger:** You two seem friendly.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Omg is Hermione Granger actually SIDE TEXTING ME  
That’s rude.  
Ron and Harry will feel so slighted.

 **Hermione Granger:** I could say it out loud if you’d prefer.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Touché.  
Yeah I mean it’s nice I can talk to him now without idk  
Wanting to light myself on fire afterward

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, you seem like yourself.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Good!

 **Hermione Granger:** That’s all?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Wdym?

 **Hermione Granger:** Does it mean anything that you’re friends now??

 **Ginny Weasley:** Hermione  
Don’t.

 **Hermione Granger:** I’m just saying you two seem to be getting on well.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Weird I’m going through a tunnel I can’t hear you reception’s awful

 **Hermione Granger:** I am sitting right next to you.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Right.  
I’m not getting my hopes up again.  
I’m just going to be normal.  
That’s it.

 **Hermione Granger:** Okkkayyy

 **Ginny Weasley:** What about you and my lovely brother, eh??  
Wink wink  
Nudge nudge

 **Hermione Granger:** Weird I’m going through a tunnel I can’t hear you reception’s awful

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL  
We’re fucked.

**Hermione Granger reacted to the message ‘We’re fucked’ – thumbs up**


	2. Saving People Thing

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 6, 2019 at 1:47 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Ron Weasley:** So, weird question

 **Harry Potter:** shoot

 **Ron Weasley:** Have you seen my shoes?

 **Harry Potter:** which ones

 **Ron Weasley:** Any of them.  
Literally any of them.

 **Harry Potter** : no

 **Ron Weasley:** Wtf I can’t find a single effing trainer

 **Harry Potter:** rough mate

 **Ron Weasley:** Weird.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 6, 2019 at 2:32 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Harry Potter:** did you see the teams

 **Ginny Weasley:** No, did they send them out?

 **Harry Potter:** yes  
you me and ron are on a team

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yay!

 **Harry Potter:** but…

 **Ginny Weasley:**???

 **Harry Potter:** our jersey color is  
orange

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ew wtf

 **Harry Potter:** basically what ron said

 **Ginny Weasley:** Gingers can’t wear orange.  
It’s like in the ginger rulebook we all receive at birth.

 **Harry Potter:** what happens if you break a rule

 **Ginny Weasley:** You get another freckle.

 **Harry Potter:** you must break a lot of rules.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I live dangerously.

 **Harry Potter:** lol  
match tomorrow at 11am

 **Ginny Weasley:** Nice.

 **Harry Potter:** where are you, btw?  
bc there’s something you might want to see at home

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ugh

 **Harry Potter:**???

 **Ginny Weasley:** Don’t laugh.

 **Harry Potter:** …

 **Ginny Weasley:** This bloke Demelza knows asked me if I wanted to get a coffee.  
So I am at a really pretentious coffee shop.  
CALLED MADAM PUDDIFOOTS  
With a bloke named BERTRAM.  
There are paper hearts and confetti everywhere.

 **Harry Potter:** tf why

 **Ginny Weasley** : Hell if I know

 **Harry Potter:** well i’ll leave you to your hearts then  
didn’t mean to interrupt

 **Ginny Weasley:** He is in the loo atm so you’re fine.

 **Harry Potter:** have fun i guess?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Can you though with a bloke named BERTRAM

 **Harry Potter:** in my experience  
yes

 **Ginny Weasley:**!!!???

 **Harry Potter:** lol  
kidding

 **Ginny Weasley:** You just made me choke on my latte.

 **Harry Potter:** oops. sorry.  
so… this bertram is not a good time?

 **Ginny Weasley:** NO.  
Idk why I let Demelza talk me into this  
Been blathering on about himself the entire time.  
Been trying to think of a polite way to bugger off for the last 10 minutes  
Oh fuck he’s coming back.  
Remember me fondly after I off myself.

 **Harry Potter:** hmmm

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 6, 2019 at 2:37 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Ginny Weasley:** THAT WAS BRILLIANT  
OMG  
THANK YOU

 **Harry Potter:** haha you’re welcome

 **Ginny Weasley:** I OWE YOU BIG TIME.  
My first born child at least.

 **Harry Potter:** i’ll settle for the second born  
i’m not fussy

 **Ginny Weasley:** How magnanimous.  
Seriously that was brilliant.  
I almost blew the cover laughing though.  
You couldn’t have made the emergency something normal like, idk, an injured family member?

 **Harry Potter:** that’s the best part

 **Ginny Weasley:** Better than getting me out of a shit date?

 **Harry Potter:** yes  
i wasn’t kidding about the shoes

 **Ginny Weasley** : Are you serious

 **Harry Potter:** he’s trying to climb the trellis

 **Ginny Weasley:** AND I’M MISSING IT

 **Harry Potter:** don’t worry got it on video

 **Ginny Weasley:** You are really saving my afternoon.

 **Harry Potter:** anytime

 **Ginny Weasley:** Up for playing some football when I get home?

 **Harry Potter:** sure!  
as long as ron isn’t splattered all over the garden

 **Ginny Weasley:** That would be grim.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 6, 2019 at 4:11 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** are you coming to the match tomorrow?

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes!  
It’ll be nice seeing you all play at once instead of having to watch both men’s and women’s matches.

 **Harry Potter:** really consolidating your viewing responsibilities

 **Hermione Granger:** Exactly.

 **Harry Potter:** lol  
how are you

 **Hermione Granger:** Can’t complain.  
My parents and I went to London yesterday, got a bit of shopping done.  
I’ve been really into translating latin texts lately.

 **Harry Potter:** wow that’s impressive ngl  
also  
did you see the school announcement

 **Hermione Granger:** No, what?

 **Harry Potter:** snape is going to be teaching a level criminology

 **Hermione Granger:** No!

 **Harry Potter:** yes

 **Hermione Granger:** Are you still going to take it?

 **Harry Potter:** have to, don’t i?  
can’t really go into detective work without it

 **Hermione Granger:** I wonder why now, I thought he’d been applying for that position for years.

 **Harry Potter:** probably to fuck with me 

**Hermione Granger:** Yes, definitely to mess with you specifically.

 **Harry Potter:** how long do you think i make it before he writes me up

 **Hermione Granger:** If you just keep your head down he won’t have any reason to

 **Harry Potter:** right, bc that worked so well in chem  
i give it two days

 **Hermione Granger:** I’m sorry, Harry, that’s really unfortunate.

 **Harry Potter:** used to it lol

 **Hermione Granger:** I suppose.  
How are things at Ron’s?

 **Harry Potter:** good! it’s been fun

 **Hermione Granger:** Do anything today?

 **Harry Potter:** not really, ron was in a foul mood  
fred stole all of his shoes and put them on the roof

 **Hermione Granger:** But why???

 **Harry Potter:** just to mess with him  
took him ages to figure out how to get up there.  
so i mostly played football with ginny while he sulked lol

 **Hermione Granger:** Oh! That’s nice.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah, ron nearly falling off the trellis is a sight i won’t forget

 **Hermione Granger:** No, I meant playing football with Ginny.

 **Harry Potter:** oh, yeah  
it was  
she’s really good lol

 **Hermione Granger:** I know, you’ve seen her play before!

 **Harry Potter:** yeah true  
different playing 1v1 I guess

 **Hermione Granger:** I bet she’s glad to have someone to play against.

 **Harry Potter:** well she’s always had six brothers

 **Hermione Granger:** True.  
Still, some new competition!

 **Harry Potter:** yeah i guess?  
idk  
i think she was just mostly grateful i got her out of an awful date

 **Hermione Granger:** What????

 **Harry Potter:** called her and told her ron was about to fall off the roof so she needed to get home

 **Hermione Granger:** Did she ask you to do that??

 **Harry Potter:** no, just said the date was bad and wanted a way out

 **Hermione Granger:** Well that was nice of you!

 **Harry Potter:** you know me, hermione  
i’ve got a saving people thing  
had to do it

 **Hermione Granger:** You’re never going let that go, are you

 **Harry Potter:** nope.

 **Hermione Granger:** I didn’t say it was a bad thing!

 **Harry Potter:** sure.

 **Hermione Granger:** You kill me.

 **Harry Potter:** you’re dying???  
oh no  
i must save you

 **Hermione Granger:** Blocked.

 **Harry Potter:** hahaha

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by Demelza Robins on:** Sunday July 7, 2019 at 12:17 p.m.  
 **Members:** Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley

 **Demelza Robins:** WHO WAS THAT

 **Ginny Weasley** : Who?

 **Demelza Robins:** You bloody well know who!  
Tall bloke with the glasses on your team  
Messy black hair  
Fit af  
Amazing at football.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh him.  
My brother Ron’s best mate. We all go to school together.

 **Demelza Robins:** And you’re not… dating??

 **Ginny Weasley:** What?? No.

 **Demelza Robins:** Hmm.

 **Ginny Weasley:** We’re not.

 **Demelza Robins:** HMMM.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Keep your hmm’s to yourself, woman.

 **Demelza Robins:** But you do fancy him tho, right?

 **Ginny Weasley:** No comment.

 **Demelza Robins:** RIGHT???

 **Ginny Weasley:** I may have previously held somewhat amorous feelings for him.

 **Demelza Robins:** LOL careful you don’t step in all that BULLSHIT

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fuck was I that obvious?

 **Demelza Robins:** Tbh I thought you were together so I didn’t think it was weird that you were flirting.  
But this is prime spice.

 **Ginny Weasley:** There is no spice.  
I think my brother’s mate is fit.  
End of story.

 **Demelza Robins:** Yes but he obviously is into you.

 **Ginny Weasley:** What? No he isn’t.

 **Demelza Robins:** Uh, yes he is.

 **Ginny Weasley:** What  
Why  
What makes you say that

 **Demelza Robins:** Oh, idk maybe the fact that he barely talked to anyone but you  
Was staring at you 90% of the time  
You two were off laughing on the sidelines in your own little world

 **Ginny Weasley:** You’re exaggerating a lot.  
And that’s just Harry.  
He’s sort of introverted, it takes him a bit to warm up to people.  
He just didn’t know anyone except for me.

 **Demelza Robins:** And his BEST MATE who he barely spoke to but go on

 **Ginny Weasley:** NO!  
You can’t do this to me.  
Do you know how many years I spent having the world’s biggest crush on this bloke?  
TOO MANY.  
I’M OVER IT.

 **Demelza Robins:** I will go down with this ship…

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fu

 **Demelza Robins:** I won’t put my hands up in surrender…

 **Ginny Weasley:** OVER IT I TELL YOU.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 7, 2019 at 2:35 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

 **Ron Weasley:** I played like shit

 **Harry Potter:** no you didn’t  
our team was just new  
we don’t know how to play well together yet

 **Ron Weasley:** I should’ve saved the last two goals

 **Harry Potter:** well that bloke cormac shouldn’t have tried to take it himself through five defenders and lost the ball

 **Ron Weasley:** I was still rubbish

 **Harry Potter:** no you weren’t

 **Ron Weasley:** Whatever.  
Who was that bird talking to you after the match btw?  
She was fit.

 **Harry Potter:** ah idk she just came up to me and started talking as though we knew each other

 **Ron Weasley:** Nice  
Are you going to go for it?

 **Harry Potter:** nah not interested

 **Ron Weasley:** Why not??

 **Harry Potter:** just not

 **Ron Weasley:** How d’you work that out after one conversation?

 **Harry Potter:** she’s a chelsea fan

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh gross.  
Yeah that probably wouldn’t work out

 **Harry Potter:** exactly


	3. Percy sux

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Percy sux  
** **Created by:** George Weasley, on Tuesday, July 9, 2019 at 10:54 a.m.  
 **Members:** George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

 **George Weasley:** So Mum’s crying again

 **Fred Weasley:** She just tried to call Percy but it went straight to voicemail.  
She thinks Percy blocked her number.

 **Ron Weasley:** That absolute dickhead.

 **Ginny Weasley:** HE BLOCKED MUM’S NUMBER?????  
WTF  
What if one of us was DYING or something? How would we tell him?

 **Fred Weasley:** He’s a boot-licking, family-disowning, power-hungry moron.

 **Harry Potter:** wow  
that’s… messed up

 **George Weasley:** What are we going to do

 **Ron Weasley:** Wdym?

 **Ginny Weasley:** I think we should go to his work and put loads of glitter in his car.

 **Fred Weasley:** Whoa, whoa, whoa.  
Settle down over there, Satan.

 **George Weasley:** I like the creativity.

 **Ron Weasley:** So are we getting back at Percy then?

 **Fred Weasley:** That was the general idea, yes.

 **George Weasley:** I’m partial to sending him a load of dung in the mail, personally.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Just saying, glitter is impossible to clean.

 **Ron Weasley:** He has got to be the world’s biggest git.  
But do you think it would make things worse for Mum?  
If we do something to him, I mean.

 **Ginny Weasley:** …  
I hate that you have a point.

 **Fred Weasley:** Not if it’s anonymous.

 **George Weasley:** Could be anybody out to get that wanker.  
He’s bound to have offended more than just his entire bloodline.

 **Fred Weasley:** That fedora he wore to last year’s Christmas party offended AT LEAST the tri county area.

 **Harry Potter:** i feel i should not be in this chat.

 **George Weasley:** Nonsense. You’re part of the family.

 **Fred Weasley:** Yes, and we welcome all who seek to fuck up Percy’s day.

 **Ron Weasley:** We could put his shoes on the roof.  
Maybe he’ll nearly fall off and die.

 **Fred Weasley:** Mm been there, done that.

 **Ron Weasley:** I KNOW YOU HAVE.

 **Fred Weasley:** Oh, was that a passive-aggressive barb at me and not a real suggestion?  
You should have made it more obvious.

 **Ron Weasley:** Fu

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fuck I just got home.  
She’s still crying.

 **George Weasley:** And where were YOU??

 **Ginny Weasley:** The gym??

 **Fred Weasley:** Not another illicit date was it?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Nope, and even if it was  
It is absolutely none of your business.

 **Fred Weasley:** Ur right, idrc.

 **Harry Potter:** what if you posted adverts around the village and online for something stupid and put his number on the flyer  
so he’s getting loads of random calls instead of, y’know  
calls from your mum

 **Fred Weasley:** …

 **George Weasley:** …

 **Ron Weasley:** That’s brilliant

 **Fred Weasley:** See I knew you were in this chat for a reason.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’ll make the flyer.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Tuesday July 9, 2019 at 11:02 a.m.  
 **Members:** Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Ron Weasley** : where did you come up with that idea   
Seemed like you had it ready.

 **Harry Potter** : tbh  
considered doing it to uncle vernon once

 **Ron Weasley** : Why didn’t you?

 **Harry Potter** : fancied living to eighteen

 **Ron Weasley** : That’s new for you

 **Harry Potter** : ron  
trouble finds me

 **Ron** **Weasley** : Oh I forgot  
The lake just suddenly swallowed you up so you could rescue that girl

 **Harry Potter** : idk why you and hermione keep bringing this up  
would you rather i watched her drown

 **Ron Weasley** : No but  
There’s a PATTERN

 **Harry Potter** : right  
of trouble finding me

 **Ron Weasley** : If that’s what you need to tell yourself, mate  
Also, what was Fred talking about, Ginny went on an illicit date??

 **Harry Potter:** oh yeah i think on saturday  
that’s why she wasn’t there to heckle you on the roof

 **Ron Weasley:** Not with that blighter Michael Corner right

 **Harry Potter:** no some bloke called bertram

 **Ron Weasley:** I hate him already

 **Harry Potter:** lol why

 **Ron Weasley:** Just on principle  
Also who calls a baby Bertram??

 **Harry Potter:** right  
dunno

 **Ron Weasley:** What are you even doing upstairs btw  
Come down and watch telly w me

 **Harry Potter** : i was actually doing summer work

 **Ron Weasley** : Gross

 **Harry Potter** : what are you watching

 **Ron Weasley** : Does it matter??

 **Harry Potter** : u right u right  
coming 

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Percy sux  
** **Resumed on:** Thursday, July 11, 2019 at 3:45 p.m.  
 **Members:** George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

 **Ginny Weasley** : [picture attachment]  
Thoughts??

 **Fred Weasley** : LOL

 **George Weasley** : We’ve taught you so well

 **Ginny Weasley** : Taught me?  
You didn’t teach me shit.  
I was born with it

 **Harry** **Potter** : or maybe it’s maybelline

 **Ron Weasley** : Lol  
@Ginny it’s brilliant.   
And personalized  
Percy hates game of thrones.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ty ty tyvm  
I mean I think we all do after season 8 but...

 **Fred Weasley** : I think you should up the prize money personally

 **George Weasley** : £1000? 

**Ginny Weasley** : I guess we do want to incentivize people to call....  
But do we actually have to pay someone?  
Could we get like idk, sued   
For false advertising 

**Fred Weasley** : I think the circle of people seeking £1000 by calling a random number to enter a littlefinger voicemail impression competition and the circle of people who are likely to sue for false advertising are non-overlapping.

 **George Weasley** : Plus how would they know?  
They’d just assume somebody else won

 **Harry Potter** : chaos is a ladder after all

 **George Weasley** : Precisely. 

**Fred Weasley** : What I love most is the versatility  
Which of Aiden Gillen’s many accents will they choose to emulate?

 **Ron Weasley** : So many options. 

**Ginny Weasley** : Kk I changed the prize money to 1000  
Any other suggestions?

 **Harry Potter** : looks great to me

 **Ginny Weasley** : Lovely  
Printing a bunch off.   
Anybody want to come with to help me post them around town?

 **Ron Weasley** : Mum asked me to peel the potatoes before dinner like four hours ago and I haven’t started oops

 **Fred Weasley** : George and I have work.  
But I can head the online campaign if you want to email me the pdf Ginny   
I think Craigslist casual encounters will do the trick... 

**Ginny Weasley:** Sent!

 **Harry Potter** : i’ll come 

**Ron Weasley** : Or   
Alternatively  
You could both help me with the potatoes and we could all go

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ahhhh fuck I can’t I’m sorry 

**Ron Weasley** : Why not

 **Ginny Weasley** : Bc I really don’t want to

 **Ron Weasley** : Fu  
Wbu Harry

 **Harry Potter** : can’t, allergic 

**Ron Weasley** : Fuck off no you’re not  
I’ve seen you eat potatoes loads of times

 **Harry Potter** : not to potatoes  
to helping you

 **Ron Weasley** : Wow

 **Ginny Weasley** : Lololol

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Thursday July 11, 2019 at 4:31 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter** : where did you go

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ah sorry went to go put some flyers up in the book shop  
Game of thrones lovers love to read, don’t they

 **Harry Potter** : nice  
i'm getting an ice cream do you want one

 **Ginny Weasley** : Omg obviously  
How much do I owe you

 **Harry Potter** : nah don’t worry I got it  
what kind

 **Ginny Weasley** : You don’t have to!!

 **Harry Potter** : what kind

 **Ginny Weasley** : I can really pay you back

 **Harry Potter** : what. kind. 

**Ginny Weasley** : Strawberry pls

 **Harry Potter** : you got it

 **Ginny Weasley** : Thx <3

 **Harry Potter** : do game of thrones lovers love ice cream, you think

 **Ginny Weasley** : Fuck it why not

 **Harry Potter** : posted


	4. More Than Fine

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Friday July 12, 2019 at 4:31 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

 **Ron Weasley:** I just lost in the most bullshit way possible in Rocket League

 **Harry Potter:**?

 **Ron Weasley:** I used a boost at the same time as my teammate and we crashed midair around the ball  
And the ball glitched  
Directly to the prick on the other team camping in front of the goal  
Scored in the last two seconds for the win.

 **Harry Potter:** wtf  
that is bullshit

 **Ron Weasley:** I may have chucked the controller

 **Harry Potter:** don’t blame you mate

 **Ron Weasley:** Want to join?

 **Harry Potter:** you made it sound so appealing  
are there any controllers left

 **Ron Weasley:** Lol yes

 **Harry Potter:** be down in a min

**WhatsApp Chat: Incredibly Immature  
** **Created by:** Percy Weasley on Saturday July 13, 2019 at 10:26 a.m.  
 **Members:** Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley

 **Percy Weasley:** This was incredibly immature.

 **Fred Weasley:** I got that vibe from the name of the group chat, weirdly enough.

 **George Weasley:** I’m not 100% sure, but I THINK he thinks we are incredibly immature, Fred.

 **Percy Weasley:** I’ve missed several important work calls because of this little stunt you pulled

 **Fred Weasley:** Which stunt

 **George Weasley:** We pull so many

 **Fred Weasley:** Hard to keep track

 **Percy Weasley:** Don’t play stupid with me, I know it was you.

 **George Weasley:** Why, bc we are Incredibly Immature?

 **Fred Weasley:** What do you think we did?

 **Percy Weasley:** I’ve been getting weird phone calls for the last two days leaving me ominous threatening messages.

 **Fred Weasley:** That sounds serious

 **George Weasley:** Yeah Perce, I’d go tell someone about that.

 **Percy Weasley:** I thought you both would grow out of pulling ridiculous little pranks like this. Clearly you are both still CHILDREN!

 **Fred Weasley:** Yeah well, we thought you’d grow out of being a ponce but things don’t always turn out the way we expect

 **George Weasley:** How are you so sure we’re behind this anyway?

 **Fred Weasley:** Yeah, I’m sure there are loads of people who would love to send you ominous threatening messages unprompted

 **Percy Weasley:** They keep asking about prize money

 **Fred Weasley:** Sounds complicated

 **George Weasley:** Prize money? Wow, what are you offering

 **Percy Weasley:** When the day comes that you two are out on your sorry arses with no money and nothing to show for yourselves, I’m going to laugh.

 **Fred Weasley:** When the day comes that you come crawling back begging for your family’s forgiveness, you’d better hope we’re in the mood to laugh about it.

 **George Weasley:** Not sure if I will be, to be honest.

 **Fred Weasley:** Watching Mum cry all the time isn’t funny at all, come to think of it

_Percy Weasley has left the chat._

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 13, 2019 at 11:13 a.m.  
 **Members:** Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Ron Weasley** : I have been replaced.

 **Hermione Granger** : Hello to you too.

 **Ron Weasley** : Hi.  
I am no longer Harry’s favorite Weasley

 **Hermione Granger** : Charlie really came in for the win, did he?

 **Ron Weasley:** They won’t stop playing football

 **Hermione Granger** : Harry and Ginny?

 **Ron Weasley** : No, my aunt Muriel and Professor Trelawney  
Ofc Harry and Ginny 

**Hermione Granger** : Here’s a wild idea   
You could   
Join them

 **Ron Weasley** : I do sometimes  
They just play so much  
And I love football and everything but like 

**Hermione Granger** : Yeah, they’re obsessed.

 **Ron Weasley:** So??

 **Hermione Granger** : So....?

 **Ron Weasley:** When are you coming???

 **Hermione Granger:** Now???

 **Ron Weasley:** Perfect 

**Hermione Granger:** No I meant like  
Oh never mind, sure I’ll get my dad to drive me over in a few hours

 **Ron Weasley** : Thx thx thx

 **Hermione Granger** : Harry and Ginny have been doing this often then?

 **Ron Weasley** : Only every day  
For hours

 **Hermione Granger** : That’s nice!

 **Ron Weasley:** I mean yeah I guess   
Ginny wants to make the national team one day so like I guess she needs to practice

 **Hermione Granger** : Yes.  
Yes exactly.

 **Ron Weasley** : How’re things with you

 **Hermione Granger** : Oh fine. 

**Ron Weasley** : You always do that  
I complain at you for ages and then you say you’re fine

 **Hermione Granger** : Well I am! Mostly  
Honestly it’s just that my problem is being bored?? And that isn’t really entertaining to talk about. 

**Ron Weasley** : But you always say how much you miss your parents when we’re at school

 **Hermione Granger** : Well yes, that’s true. I do. And I love spending time with them.   
But I don’t know, there’s only so many times you can enjoy reading as a family.

 **Ron Weasley** : You read as a family 

**Hermione Granger** : Yes it’s quite relaxing 

**Ron Weasley** : That explains every difference between you and me. Right there. 

**Hermione Granger** : Lol.  
Well I guess I’ve just grown used to being around noisy Weasleys all the time.   
So I guess being here now sometimes feels a bit... stifling??

 **Ron Weasley** : Yeah I get that  
Like I love my family but sometimes I could do with a bit less of them

 **Hermione Granger** : It’s all a balance 

**Ron Weasley** : Well, come over more   
You have a standing invitation   
You don’t have to wait for me to specifically invite you to come yknow

 **Hermione Granger** : I’d feel weird!

 **Ron Weasley** : Why?!?

 **Hermione Granger** : Isn’t it rude to just invite yourself over places?

 **Ron Weasley** : No bc you’re not inviting yourself, I’m inviting you

 **Hermione Granger** : Okay I will

 **Ron Weasley** : Good

 **Hermione Granger** : Dad’s driving me now actually, I’ll be there in 50 mins

 **Ron Weasley** : \o/

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 13, 2019 at 11:04 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter** : so

 **Ginny Weasley** : So?

 **Harry Potter** : sorry about earlier 

**Ginny Weasley** : Harry  
I was playing just as hard as you were  
What are you apologizing for?

 **Harry Potter** : i know  
but probably too hard for garden football, yeah? 

**Ginny Weasley** : Well I had fun

 **Harry Potter** : no no i did too  
I just mean... we fell a bit hard

 **Ginny Weasley** : What, think I can’t take it??

 **Harry Potter** : nooooo not at all

 **Ginny Weasley** : I’m kidding  
It’s seriously fine  
We both fell it wasn’t your fault 

**Harry Potter** : i didn’t land on you too hard did i 

**Ginny Weasley** : I mean???   
You landed on me the normal way you would when you’re falling???

 **Harry Potter** : ah shit  
you’re ok though?

 **Ginny Weasley** : I am clearly fine lol

 **Harry Potter** : ok ok good

_Ginny Weasley is typing…_

_Harry Potter is typing..._

**Ginny Weasley:** Are YOU okay?  
God what a shithead I am I didn’t even ask

 **Harry Potter:** i'm definitely fine 

**Ginny Weasley:** It’s good that we actually try  
It’s good practice for me anyway  
And I suppose you’re decent competition

 **Harry Potter** : oh i am, am i

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah, so I don’t mind playing hard  
Even if it’s garden football

 **Harry Potter** : yeah  
good practice for me too

 **Ginny Weasley** : So that’s settled then  
We’re both fine with playing a bit physical.

 **Harry Potter** : yes  
definitely  
more than fine

 **Ginny Weasley** : Oh?

 **Harry Potter** : yep

 **Ginny Weasley** : Good  
;)

 **Harry Potter** : ;)

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 13, 2019 at 11:13 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Ginny Weasley** : HERMIONE ARE YOU AWAKE

 **Hermione Granger** : Did you think the all caps would wake me up if I wasn’t?

 **Ginny Weasley:** NO I’M JUST  
I have to ask you something

 **Hermione Granger:** Okay?

 **Ginny Weasley:** When Harry texts you does he ever like  
Has he ever  
Oh fuck it  
Does he typically use winky faces?

 **Hermione Granger:** Not a single time ever lol.  
Did he with you?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Maybe.  
But it was provoked.

 **Hermione Granger:** Provoked??? What does that mean

 **Ginny Weasley:** I sent one first okay

 **Hermione Granger:**!!!!!!

 **Ginny Weasley:** So it probably didn’t mean anything  
Right??  
It’s the polite thing to do when someone sends you a winky face. You wink back.  
Harry is very polite.

 **Hermione Granger:** Harry is pretty anti-emoji on the whole, I think it means something.

 **Ginny Weasley:** God I hate that I am dissecting WINKY FACES  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME

 **Hermione Granger:** You know what’s wrong.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVER THIS.

 **Hermione Granger:** I know, but I don’t think “supposed to” typically factors into the equation.

 **Ginny Weasley:** God  
I fancy him so much jfc.  
Like did you SEE him on Sunday? It’s bloody unfair.  
And now I’m all jittery over a SEMICOLON AND A PARENTHESIS.

 **Hermione Granger:** I know you’re worried about getting your hopes up again and I get that. But was watching the two of you today  
And I really think he fancies you too

 **Ginny Weasley:** Right so about that.  
I know he is like a brother to you but pls suspend your disgust for one second.

 **Hermione Granger:** Okay…

 **Ginny Weasley:** We were playing football in the back garden earlier, like we’ve done nearly every day.  
Except I dunno what happened, we were sort of bantering back and forth and getting kind of competitive.  
And football is meant to be a contact sport. That’s how it’s meant to be played.  
So we were more… physical than usual. Like both of us trying really hard, you know?  
And then our feet got tangled up and somehow we both fell.  
And he landed basically on top of me.

 **Hermione Granger:** And????

 **Ginny Weasley:** And nothing! We both sort of scrambled up and I’m sure my face was the color of a fucking tomato and he looked a little awkward too and then we just decided to call it and go inside.  
But then he texted me just now to apologize  
And we sort of mutually agreed that we liked playing hard like that.  
His words were that it was “more than fine”  
And that’s when the winky faces occurred.

 **Hermione Granger:** And you are confused about what this means?

 **Ginny Weasley:** No? Yes? I mean…  
He’s flirting with me, right? RIGHT?

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes.

 **Ginny Weasley:** alsfjksdihgalsjfdskfh

 **Hermione Granger:** I thought he was flirting with you all day, personally.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I need to go for a jog or something.

 **Hermione Granger:** It’s 11pm.  
This is good though, isn’t it? This is what you want?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yes. It is.  
But it’s also…  
Terrifying???  
Bc I know I fancied him from nearly the moment Ron introduced us  
But it’s not like it was before. It… it’s more than just a stupid crush this time.

 **Hermione Granger:** Well I think you should go for it.

 **Ginny Weasley:** skdfhjasdhfjasdfbl


	5. You Are Hopeless

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resume on:** Sunday July 14, 2019 at 10:37 a.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** where are you mate  
we’re waiting in the car

 **Ron Weasley:** Looking for my good keeper gloves I can’t find them anywhere  
Maybe I won’t be able to play keeper this week

 **Harry Potter:** are you ok

 **Ron Weasley:** I’m fine

 **Harry Potter:** you don’t have to play keeper if you don’t want  
but i think we’ll be better if you do

 **Ron Weasley:** Probably not.  
I’m rubbish half the time.  
How many goals did I give up last week?

 **Harry Potter:** you’re not rubbish, the other team made some great plays last week  
and our defense was shoddy  
and even if you were rubbish  
this is a summer league, who cares

 **Ron Weasley:** Easy for you to say.

 **Harry Potter:** i’m atrocious at keeper  
are you going to make me play instead

 **Ron Weasley:** I’m sure there is somebody else on the team who would play

 **Harry Potter:** nobody mentioned it last week

 **Ron Weasley:** Fuck  
Fine.  
I found them, be out in 2

 **Harry Potter:** ron you’re a great keeper  
it’s just nerves  
you’ll be great

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah sure.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by:** Dean Thomas on Sunday July 14, 2019 at 1:01 p.m.  
 **Members:** Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley

 **Dean Thomas:** Hey Ginny!! It was great seeing you today.  
Our team didn’t have much of a chance against yours lol.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Great to see you too Dean! How’ve you been

 **Dean Thomas:** Alright! I didn’t know you’d be playing in this league

 **Ginny Weasley:** I haven’t before, Demelza told me about it

 **Dean Thomas:** It’s a great time.  
Hoping the extra practice will help me get some more playing time next year.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well it can only help I’m sure!

 **Dean Thomas:** Yeah if you’re ever looking to play some extra pick-up games let me know  
Not that you need the extra practice ;)

 **Ginny Weasley:** Will do! And I’m sure Ron and Harry would be interested too!

 **Dean Thomas:** Oh yeah them too of course

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by:** Romilda Vane on Sunday July 14, 2019 at 2:17 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane** : Hi Harry, it’s Romilda Vane! From the football match earlier. Eddie’s sister?

 **Harry Potter:** how did you get my number?

 **Romilda Vane:** Eddie gave it to me! Hope that’s okay, he just had it from the team group chat.

 **Harry Potter:** oh  
yeah that’s fine i guess

 **Romilda Vane:** That was a great match. You played really well.

 **Harry Potter:** thanks

 **Romilda Vane:** You’re clearly the best one on the team, hard not to notice you ;) ;)

 **Harry Potter** : the team works well together

 **Romilda Vane:** How long have you been playing football for?

 **Harry Potter:** since year 4

 **Romilda Vane:** Wow, that’s a long time. No wonder you’re so fit

 **Harry Potter:** football is fun

 **Romilda Vane:** Why didn’t you hang around after the match? A bunch of us went to grab lunch afterward, we missed you!

 **Harry Potter:** had to leave

 **Romilda Vane:** With that ginger girl and her brother?

 **Harry Potter:** yup

 **Romilda Vane:** Well, you don’t have to leave with them next week, you know  
You can stay to have fun with us!!  
I know I’d have more fun if you were there ;) ;)

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 14, 2019 at 2:22 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** help

 **Hermione Granger:** Are you okay??

 **Harry Potter:** yes fine  
just need your help with something

 **Hermione Granger:** Of course, what’s up?

 **Harry Potter:** how do i politely stop texting someone  
is it very bad form just to not answer  
ever again

 **Hermione Granger:** What are we talking about?

 **Harry Potter:** [picture attachment]  
what do i say to that

 **Hermione Granger:** You aren’t interested in her?

 **Harry Potter:** no

 **Hermione Granger:** She was the one with the long dark hair wasn’t she?  
I sat near her at the match.  
She’s pretty.

 **Harry Potter:** i'm not interested

 **Hermione Granger:** You haven’t really dated anyone since Cho, have you?

 **Harry Potter:** why are we talking about this

 **Hermione Granger:** Because I don’t think you should just automatically dismiss her  
Unless there’s a reason you’re not interested, like you don’t want to date or you’re interested in somebody else or something

 **Harry Potter: …  
** was that meant to be subtle

 **Hermione Granger:** I don’t know what you mean.

 **Harry Potter:** are you going to help me get rid of her or not

 **Hermione Granger:** I will if you tell me why you’re not interested.

 **Harry Potter:** help me first then i’ll tell you

 **Hermione Granger:** Fine.  
Just tell her you’re not interested in her

 **Harry Potter:** that is your golden advice

 **Hermione Granger:** Okay fine. Tell her you’ve got a girlfriend. It doesn’t hurt her feelings and it also closes the discussion for any future romantic attempts.

 **Harry Potter:** just say that? “ive got a girlfriend sorry”?

 **Hermione Granger:** Well, you could be a little more tactful than that.

 **Harry Potter:**???

 **Hermione Granger:** You are hopeless.  
Copy and paste this:  
hey romilda i’m flattered but you should know i’ve got a girlfriend.  
I even got rid of the caps for you.

 **Harry Potter:** ok tysm

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 14, 2019 at 2:25 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** Hello??

 **Harry Potter:** hey romilda i’m flattered but you should know i’ve got a girlfriend.

 **Romilda Vane:** Oh, is it that ginger girl you left with???

 **Harry Potter:** yes

 **Romilda Vane:** Oh. Well that’s okay, we can still be mates, can’t we?

 **Harry Potter:** i don’t think she’d like that very much

 **Romilda Vane:** Well it can be our little secret ;) ;)  
She doesn’t have to know.

 **Harry Potter:** no

 **Romilda Vane:** She’s not a very good girlfriend if she doesn’t trust you to have your own friends.  
I’d never tell you what to do, you know. I’d trust you.

 **Harry Potter:** gtg bye

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 14, 2019 at 2:27 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** [picture attachment]  
that did not help

 **Hermione Granger:** She is… persistent.  
Why did you tell her you were dating Ginny?

 **Harry Potter:** seemed easiest

 **Hermione Granger:** Hmm.  
So are you going to tell me why you’re not interested in her now?

 **Harry Potter:** ofc i never go back on a deal  
i’m not interested bc she’s a chelsea fan, i could never

 **Hermione Granger:** Oh my god, I hate you.

 **Harry Potter:** tysm for the help

 **Hermione Granger:** You sure there isn’t any OTHER reason you aren’t interested???  
Any other girl you’re spending a lot of time with lately???

 **Harry Potter:** so how are you and ron doing

 **Hermione Granger:** What?  
Why do you ask?

 **Harry Potter:** jw how things are going with you two

 **Hermione Granger:** I…  
Point taken.

 **Harry Potter:** that’s what i thought

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 14, 2019 at 7:58 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** everything ok downstairs?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ugh you could hear that?

 **Harry Potter:** not really, just sounded like yelling

 **Ginny Weasley:** Not my finest moment tbh  
Just had a row with Mum

 **Harry Potter:** ah shit i’m sorry

 **Ginny Weasley:** It’s fine  
It was my fault, honestly.  
She was just crying about Percy again and I tried consoling her by pointing out what a git he’s being.  
But apparently that was not the right tactic.

 **Harry Potter:** ah yeah that’s tough

 **Ginny Weasley:** At least we know the prank worked

 **Harry Potter:** maybe someone is even leaving a creepy littlefinger message as we speak

 **Ginny Weasley:** That IS a comforting thought.  
Also I meant to say, great job in the match earlier  
You’re… too good at football lol

 **Harry Potter:** that’s rich coming from you  
you were brilliant

 **Ginny Weasley:** Thanks!  
It’s fun getting a chance to play on the same team together

 **Harry Potter:** yeah it is  
glad i don’t have to play against you

 **Ginny Weasley:** I hate to say it but same to you lol.  
You seemed to have some fans after the match today

 **Harry Potter:** ah yeah idk what her deal was

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL you don’t know what her deal was???

 **Harry Potter:** she was very… aggressive  
i had to practically run away

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’m side eyeing you so hard rn

 **Harry Potter:** lol what  
why

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh come on Harry  
You have no idea why a girl would be interested in chatting you up after the match??

 **Harry Potter:** i mean i probably smelled disgusting

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yes, because sweaty fit men are a huge turn-off for women everywhere

 **Harry Potter:** idk what to say to that

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL you prat  
You looked good, that’s all I’m saying

 **Harry Potter:** yeah well you didn’t look half bad yourself  
orange jersey and all

 **Ginny Weasley:** I made it work for me. Even with the penalty freckle.

 **Harry Potter:** lol penalty freckle


	6. I'll Be a Great Fake Girlfriend

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 14, 2019 at 10:55 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** Goodnight Harry, hope you sleep well xox

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Monday July 15, 2019 at 9:47 a.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** Confession: you may have popped up in my dreams last night XD

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Monday July 15, 2019 at 4:54 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** What are you up to today??  
Don’t play too much football, don’t want other people seeing how great you look lolol ;)

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Tuesday July 16, 2019 at 1:27 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** Are you still getting my messages??  
Can’t wait to see you on Sunday!  
A group of us are going to get lunch after, you should definitely come.  
See if you can escape the ball and chain XD XD

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by:** Romilda Vane on Tuesday July 16, 2019 at 2:14 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley

 **Romilda Vane:** How long have you been dating Harry Potter?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Who tf is this

 **Romilda Vane:** He deserves so much better than you. How long have you been together? It can’t be more than a month.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Wow yes insult me that will definitely make me want to give you information.  
Fuck off

 **Romilda Vane:** We’ve been texting a lot the past few days.  
Bet he didn’t tell you that.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Bully for you

 **Romilda Vane:** He said you wouldn’t be happy about us being friends, is that true?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Wait, he said this?

 **Romilda Vane:** Doesn’t seem he likes how controlling you are.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Who said we were together? Like who told you that?

 **Romilda Vane:** Harry did, but he didn’t seem too thrilled about it

 **Ginny Weasley:** Who the fuck is this

 **Romilda Vane:** Harry seemed more interested in talking to me after the match than he did talking to his own girlfriend.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ah  
Long dark haired girl  
We meet again

 **Romilda Vane:** My name is Romilda

 **Ginny Weasley:** It’s been a pleasure talking, Romilda, but you can go bugger off forever now bye

 **Romilda Vane:** We’ll see what happens at the match on Sunday when you’ve got a bit of competition.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Gtg busy making out with my super fit boyfriennnddd

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Tuesday July 16, 2019 at 2:21 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** So we’re dating, huh?

 **Harry Potter:** um  
are we?

 **Ginny Weasley:** [picture attachment]

 **Harry Potter:** oh fuck  
i’m so sorry  
it’s hermione’s fault

 **Ginny Weasley:** Lol how??

 **Harry Potter:** romilda somehow begged my number off her brother eddie

 **Ginny Weasley:** Who tf is Eddie

 **Harry Potter:** from the football team?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh. Which one is he again?

 **Harry Potter:** tbh i have no idea  
i thought you would know lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** Couldn’t pick Eddie out of a lineup mate

 **Harry Potter:** me neither lol  
well anyway  
she wouldn’t stop texting me  
so I asked hermione what to do and she told me to tell her i’ve got a girlfriend  
[picture attachment]

 **Ginny Weasley:** Omg wait now I’m offended

 **Harry Potter:** ik it was really stupid i’m sorry for dragging you into this

 **Ginny Weasley:** No, not at you!  
Where does this bitch get the audacity???  
She’s like begging for you to cheat on me!

 **Harry Potter:** er… sort of?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well obviously not REALLY  
As we are not actually dating  
But SHE thinks we are and she’s still saying this shit??

 **Harry Potter:** yeah not great

 **Ginny Weasley:** “Escape the ball and chain”????  
What is this, the 1950s

 **Harry Potter:** so you’re not mad then

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I’m mad but at Romilda, not you  
She’s harassing you!  
And shitting all over me and our fictional relationship!

 **Harry Potter:** how dare she

 **Ginny Weasley:** So what are you going to do about it then?

 **Harry Potter:** wdym

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well, I guess I should clarify first  
Are you interested in seeing her?

 **Harry Potter:** did me leaving her on read not make that clear

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I’m just checking!  
She seemed really into talking to you on Sunday so idk!

 **Harry Potter:** definitely not interested  
not my type

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh.  
Well, good.

 **Harry Potter:** good?

 **Ginny Weasley:** She seems awful.  
I’d hate if you dated someone awful.

 **Harry Potter:** lol will try to date someone not awful, got it

 **Ginny Weasley:** Lol.  
But yeah, what are you going to do on Sunday?  
She’s clearly going to try to sink her claws into you.

 **Harry Potter:** i was mostly planning to pretend she doesn’t exist tbh

 **Ginny Weasley:** Right.  
Yeah that could work.  
But…

 **Harry Potter:**??

 **Ginny Weasley:** I don’t mind like, going along with it.  
If you think it would help get her to leave you alone, I mean.

 **Harry Potter:** wdym  
like pretending to be together?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah! Honestly, wouldn’t it be satisfying to rub it in her face after she was so rude to both of us?

 **Harry Potter:** are you sure??  
i mean yeah honestly that would probably be helpful

 **Ginny Weasley:** More than sure!  
I’ll be a great fake girlfriend.

 **Harry Potter:** have a lot of experience, do you

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah I pull a barmy fake girlfriend caper off every Thursday

 **Harry Potter:** well don’t i feel special

 **Ginny Weasley** : Don’t worry I’ll put in the extra effort for you  
Mates rates.

 **Harry Potter:** i'm honored, truly  
what are you up to rn btw

 **Ginny Weasley:** Nothing. Been scrolling on my phone for the last 40 mins.

 **Harry Potter:** same  
football?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Absolutely, I’ll get my cleats

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Wednesday July 17, 2019 at 4:55 p.m.  
 **Members:** Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley

 **Dean Thomas:** Hey, you free tomorrow at 4?  
Some mates and I are putting together a pickup game over at the primary school field

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sure!  
It’s coed I assume?

 **Dean Thomas:** Tbh I don’t know that many girls who play football  
You could ask some of your mates to join?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Okay, sounds fun. I’ll see if some of my teammates want to come.

 **Dean Thomas:** Great, really glad you can make it.  
Always fun getting my arse handed to me lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** Haha well I’ll do my best.

 **Dean Thomas:** How’s your summer been?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh pretty uneventful. Mostly just football and procrastinating the summer work.  
What about you?

 **Dean Thomas:** Basically the same.  
Also, my mates and I do team trivia after the pickup games at Poor Richard’s pub.  
It’s 16+ so we can all get in.  
Interested in coming to that too?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Haha sure.  
Fair warning though I’m rubbish at trivia

 **Dean Thomas:** You can be on your own team then hahaha

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh well now I’ll have to win.

 **Dean Thomas:** I wouldn’t mind that ;)

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’ll let you know how many girls I can scrounge up to come!

 **Dean Thomas:** Sounds good :)

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Wednesday July 17, 2019 at 7:05 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** I just bought some new sunglasses and thought of you in those specs.  
I’m not usually into glasses on a bloke but somehow they make you even fitter??  
How do you do that??  
Are you still getting these messages or did your controlling gf make you block me??  
Why do you think she doesn’t want you to message me, Harry??

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Thursday July 18, 2019 at 6:35 p.m.  
 **Members:** Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley

 **Demelza Robins:** So when it rains it pours, eh?

 **Ginny Weasley:** What are you talking about

 **Demelza Robins:** This bloke is clearly into you also

 **Ginny Weasley:** Urgh yeah I was picking up that vibe

 **Demelza Robins:** Not into it??

 **Ginny Weasley:** He’s nice and idk probably ordinarily I would be  
But I’m a bit…  
Preoccupied atm

 **Demelza Robins:** With fit messy hair guy?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Unfortunately

 **Demelza Robins:** LOL you make it sound like a death sentence  
Bloke was smitten as far as I’m concerned

 **Ginny Weasley:** I hope you’re right  
I sort of wish Dean would make a move so that I can clearly reject it  
Bc what am I supposed to do?  
Pre-emptively be like “ik you have not made your intentions clear but just in case they are romantic I am uninterested. Why you ask? Bc I am hopeless and stupid.”

 **Demelza Robins:** I mean sure, say that lol

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Thursday July 18, 2019 at 7:45 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** i think i am dead

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah the roast always does me in, too  
At least you can die happy

 **Harry Potter:** death by pot roast sounds ideal

 **Ron Weasley:** I’d rather death by chocolate

 **Harry Potter:** death by treacle tart

 **Ron Weasley:** Death by mashed potatoes

 **Harry Potter:** lol i’m too full for this convo  
will throw up

 **Ron Weasley:** Pls do it on your side of the bedroom

 **Harry Potter:** can’t make any promises  
btw where was ginny tonight?

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh she went to go play pickup football  
Idk how somebody plays so much football, it’s ridiculous  
I guess Dean Thomas invited her, that prick

 **Harry Potter:** oh  
that’s cool  
long time for a pickup game

 **Ron Weasley:** Nah I heard her telling mum, I think they went to some pub afterward so she didn’t need dinner  
Which, I know Dean and I aren’t great mates or anything but it’s bad form, don’t you think?  
Asking my sister out.  
We play on the same football team!

 **Harry Potter:** ah yeah i suppose

 **Ron Weasley:** Why do you ask? Did you need her for something??

 **Harry Potter:** no jw

 **Ron Weasley:** Are you too full for Rocket League?

 **Harry Potter:** nah I’m good now i threw up on your bed

 **Ron Weasley:** Ew wtf, you did????

 **Harry Potter:** come on, would i?  
coming


	7. I'm a Natural

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 20, 2019 at 8:43 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** Really excited to see you tomorrow.  
Don’t get too nervous that I’ll be watching ;)

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 20, 2019 at 9:35 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** So are we doing this tomorrow?

 **Harry Potter:** rubbing our fake relationship in romildas face you mean?  
im down if you are  
she wont stop texting me

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ew Romilda how tacky.  
I’m definitely down.  
I just wanted to check on the ground rules. Like what are you comfortable with?

 **Harry Potter:** wdym?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well idk, didn’t want to freak you out by randomly grabbing your hand or something if that wasn’t within reason

 **Harry Potter:** i think that’s fair game

 **Ginny Weasley:** Same to you.

 **Harry Potter:** you’re the fake gf expert, how do you want to play it

 **Ginny Weasley:** Lolol.  
I’ll just lay it on really thick.  
“Oooh babe I’m so tired, can you give me a piggyback ride across the pitch??”

 **Harry Potter:** anything 4 u babe

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL.  
I know you’re not big into hugs or anything, so just let me know if it’s too much at any point and I’ll dial it back.

 **Harry Potter:** i’m not into hugs?  
i never said that

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh, idk. I’ve just never seen you hug anybody so I just assumed.

 **Harry Potter:** well you know what they say about assuming

 **Ginny Weasley:** Hahaha okay well the point still stands, tell me to back off if it’s too much.

 **Harry Potter:** same to you

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh I think I’ll be fine with whatever you throw at me.

 **Harry Potter:** so why do you think that i won’t be

 **Ginny Weasley:** Idk?  
Fine, I’ll put on my best fake girlfriend performance. You won’t know what hit you.

 **Harry Potter:** looking forward to it ;)

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 20, 2019 at 9:42 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Ginny Weasley:** The winky face count is now up to TWO  
This one unprovoked

 **Hermione Granger:** I didn’t even know Harry knew what a winky face was.

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Rescue(d) Team  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 21, 2019 at 12:35 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** so i feel like i should explain something  
before we get to the match

 **Ron Weasley:** Shoot

 **Hermione Granger:**?

 **Harry Potter:** y’know that girl who wouldn’t stop talking to me after the match last week

 **Ron Weasley:** The Chelsea fan?

 **Hermione Granger:** Romilda? The one who wouldn’t stop texting you?

 **Ron Weasley:** Wait wtf she was texting you??

 **Harry Potter:** yes and she wouldn’t stop

 **Ron Weasley:** Nice

 **Harry Potter:** no  
i want her to leave me alone

 **Hermione Granger:** I can’t believe she’s still texting you after you told her you’re seeing someone!

 **Ron Weasley:** Wtf?? You’re seeing someone?? Who?  
No one tells me anything jfc

 **Harry Potter:** no no i’m not  
i just told her i was  
only she sort of assumed it was ginny that i was seeing, and i just went along with it bc it didn’t seem like it would matter

 **Hermione Granger:** I remember.

 **Harry Potter:** which was fine, except she kept texting me all this mad stuff  
and then she texted ginny and insulted her directly

 **Ron Weasley:** Wtf??  
And Ginny hasn’t murdered her yet??

 **Harry Potter:** lol no  
but that’s the thing  
we came up with a way to mess with her a little  
so if ginny and i are acting strange that’s why

 **Ron Weasley:** Strange how?

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes Harry, strange how?

 **Harry Potter:** friendlier

 **Hermione Granger:** Friendlier?? Like you’re going to pretend to actually be together?

 **Harry Potter:** just so she’ll leave us alone

 **Ron Weasley:** Lol okay

 **Hermione Granger:** Interesting plan, Harry.  
Who came up with it, incidentally?

 **Harry Potter:** ginny

 **Hermione Granger:** Interesting.

 **Ron Weasley:** This is weird.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 21, 2019 at 1:17 p.m.  
 **Members:** Hermione Granger, Harry Potter

 **Hermione Granger:** Your little plan worked out.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah romilda didn’t seem pleased

 **Hermione Granger:** You and Ginny played your parts really well.  
I didn’t realize you were both such good actors.

 **Harry Potter:** you know me i'm a natural

 **Hermione Granger:** The piggyback ride was a nice touch.  
If I didn’t know better, I’d have thought you really fancied her.

 **Harry Potter:** good thing you know better then

 **Hermione Granger:** Oh my GOD, Harry.  
When are you going to tell me???

 **Harry Potter:** tell you what

 **Hermione Granger:** Fine. Don’t tell me. I know anyway.

 **Harry Potter:** then go harass somebody else

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Created by:** Dean Thomas on Sunday July 21, 2019 at 2:51 p.m.  
 **Members:** Dean Thomas, Harry Potter

 **Dean Thomas:** Hey Harry, do you know when Hooch is going to send out the summer workout schedule?

 **Harry Potter:** last year she sent it in august

 **Dean Thomas:** Oh nice, another few weeks to laze around then

 **Harry Potter:** lol yeah

 **Dean Thomas:** Look, I also wanted to apologize. When I asked Ginny to the pub last week I didn’t realize the two of you were together. I hope I didn’t make things weird.

 **Harry Potter:** oh  
no, ginny and i aren’t together

 **Dean Thomas:** Oh, really? I was at the pitch today for my match and I saw you holding hands, so I just assumed.

 **Harry Potter:** ah yeah  
that’s a long story  
but we’re not together

 **Dean Thomas:** Oh, okay.  
So, she’s single then? As far as you know?

 **Harry Potter:** idk

 **Dean Thomas:** Ginny just said you were living there for the summer so I thought you might’ve heard haha.

 **Harry Potter:** not sure  
she’s mentioned a few blokes

 **Dean Thomas:** Ah, she didn’t say that.

 **Harry Potter:** odd

 **Dean Thomas:** Look, are you sure you’re not together? I was planning to ask her out this week. But I don’t want to make it weird if the two of you are a thing.

_Harry Potter is typing…_

**Harry Potter:** you’d have to ask her

 **Dean Thomas:** So you’re fine if I ask her out?

 **Harry Potter:** up to her tbh  
like i said we’re not together so

 **Dean Thomas:** Alright then.

**Harry Potter reacted to ‘Alright then.’ – thumbs up.**

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 21, 2019 at 1:17 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley

 **Romilda Vane:** Couldn’t let go of Harry for even two seconds today, could you?  
What, were you afraid he was going to come running straight to me??

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh, were you at the match?  
Didn’t see you.

 **Romilda Vane:** I bet Harry did.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I could ask him for you, if you like

 **Romilda Vane:** I can ask him myself!

 **Ginny Weasley:** Okay, just do it later if you don’t mind. We’re a bit busy atm ;)

 **Romilda Vane:** You’re such a tart!

 **Ginny Weasley:** And yet I’M not the one throwing myself at somebody else’s boyfriend.

 **Romilda Vane:** We’ll see how long he’s your boyfriend for.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ikr it’s so exciting imagining us growing old together <3

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 17, 2019 at 1:30 p.m.  
 **Members:** Romilda Vane, Harry Potter

 **Romilda Vane:** I’m so sorry we didn’t get to talk at the match today  
I find it a bit ridiculous that your girlfriend won’t even let you speak to other women.  
Seems a bit insecure of her, to me.  
I can see why, with all those awful freckles everywhere. And she’s a bit fat, isn’t she?

 **Harry Potter:** wow ok that’s enough

 **Romilda Vane:** Hi Harry <3

 **Harry Potter:** kindly fuck off

 **Romilda Vane:** WHAT??

 **Harry Potter:** bye forever

 **Romilda Vane:** Is she making you say this???

_Your message was not delivered._

****

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 21, 2019 at 1:47 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** i blocked romilda lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** Good riddance tbh.  
She texted me to call me a tart LOL

 **Harry Potter:** wtf is wrong with her

 **Ginny Weasley:** No idea.  
But our plan worked wonders, did you see her face? Good job team.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah she looked well pissed off

 **Ginny Weasley:** Also I’m so sorry for ever implying that you’d be uncomfortable.  
You were a great fake bf. Best I’ve ever had.

 **Harry Potter:** haha ty, you were great too

 **Ginny Weasley:** Also I take back everything I said about the hugs.  
You give great hugs???

 **Harry Potter:** ty i was offended

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I’m deeply sorry.

 **Harry Potter:** i supposed i can forgive you on a probationary basis

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh yeah?  
What do I need to do to come off probation?

 **Harry Potter:** admit you were wrong about treacle tart

 **Ginny Weasley:** Harry, you’ve got to know I’d do anything for you.  
But I won’t do that.

 **Harry Potter:** you’ll have to figure out another way then

 **Ginny Weasley:** I could buy you an ice cream tomorrow??

 **Harry Potter:** now you’re talking

 **Ginny Weasley:** Kk we’ll go down to the village at lunch!  
Should we tell Ron and Hermione too?

 **Harry Potter:** ah ron’s busy tomorrow

 **Ginny Weasley:** With what?

 **Harry Potter:** rocket league tournament

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh.  
I suppose it will just be you and me then.

 **Harry Potter:** guess so.


	8. You Can't Be Smug

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Percy sux  
** **Resumed on:** Monday, July 22, 2019 at 10:53 a.m.  
 **Members:** George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter

 **Fred Weasley:** Any of you lot interested in going to the Weird Sisters concert on Fri?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Omg yes

 **Ron Weasley:** Yes!

 **Harry Potter:** i’m down

 **Fred Weasley:** Cool my mate Lee works for the venue, said he can get us tix on the cheap

 **George Weasley:** Feel free to inv Hermione too, Ron

 **Ron Weasley:** Okay!  
Why me specifically

 **George Weasley:** Because we thought you’d want her to come?

 **Ron Weasley:** I mean yeah  
But so does Harry  
He could invite her

 **George Weasley:** Tru but as Harry isn’t trailing after her with heart eyes all the time I thought you’d be the better choice

 **Ron Weasley:** Wtf?!?

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOLOL

 **Harry Potter:** lol

 **Ron Weasley:** fuck off  
I don’t fucking trail after her with heart eyes idk what that even means

 **Harry Potter:** you tell them ron

 **Ron Weasley:** You too, brutus???

 **Harry Potter:** hahaha

 **Fred Weasley:** Getting back to the point, that’s six tix correct?  
Anyone else?

 **Ron Weasley:** You should invite Romilda Harry

 **Harry Potter:** no

 **Ron Weasley:** why not

 **Harry Potter:** don’t want to

 **Ron Weasley:** But she’s so into you.

 **Fred Weasley:** Has our young Harry got himself a girlfriend

 **George Weasley:** You don’t have to be shy about your feelings Harry, let them loose

 **Fred Weasley:** It’s healthier that way

 **George Weasley:** We’re here to listen

 **Harry Potter:** nope  
this is disproportionate revenge ron

 **Ron Weasley:** Lol

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Rescue(d) Team  
** **Resumed on:** Monday, July 22, 2019 at 2:22 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Ron Weasley:** Hermione are you free this Friday

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, why?

 **Ron Weasley:** Want to go to a Weird Sisters concert?

 **Hermione Granger:** With you?

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah, me Harry Ginny Fred and George

 **Hermione Granger:** Oh! Yes definitely

 **Ron Weasley:** Cool, Fred and George’s mate can get us cheap tickets  
Where are you btw Harry

 **Harry Potter:** at the village

 **Ron Weasley:** Alone???

 **Harry Potter:** with ginny

 **Hermione Granger:** I didn’t realize you and Ginny were still 'pretending' to be together

 **Harry Potter:** we’re not

 **Ron Weasley:** Wtf why didn’t you invite me to come

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes Harry, why didn’t you?

 **Harry Potter:** thought you were busy

 **Ron Weasley:** With what?? There’s nothing to do at this house.

 **Harry Potter:** you said you were going to work on the history essay

 **Ron Weasley:** Did I?  
Well I didn’t mean it.

 **Harry Potter:** sorry mate

 **Hermione Granger:** I hope you and Ginny are having a lovely time all alone together.

 **Harry Potter:** phone about to die, ttyl

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Monday, July 22, 2019 at 2:26 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** glaring at you rn

 **Hermione Granger:** Isn’t your phone meant to be dead?

 **Harry Potter:** enough battery for this

 **Hermione Granger:** Stop texting me and pay attention to Ginny. Texting is rude on a date.

 **Harry Potter:** it’s not a date

 **Hermione Granger:** Sure it isn’t.

 **Harry Potter:** what did i ever do to you

 **Hermione Granger:** Nothing, I’m happy for you.

 **Harry Potter:** typo earlier  
phone not dead, i am

 **Hermione Granger:** Hahaha.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Wednesday, July 24, 2019 at 2:26 p.m.  
 **Members:** Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley

 **Dean Thomas:** You know I still haven’t recovered from that brutal trivia loss last week.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Hahaha I would ordinarily brag but honestly I just got really lucky that an entire category was dedicated to identifying Celestina Warbeck songs.  
My mum LOVES her.

 **Dean Thomas:** Hahaha she is an icon that’s for sure.  
But it was really fun having you come out with us.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah it was!

 **Dean Thomas:** But I feel bad I didn’t get a chance to talk to you as much as I wanted to with all my mates around.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Haha that’s nice of you, but I promise I didn’t feel neglected.

 **Dean Thomas:** Still. I was wondering if you were free on Friday? I was thinking we could grab dinner or something, just the two of us. Give us a better chance to talk, yeah?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Ah I’m actually going to a Weird Sister’s concert on Friday!

 **Dean Thomas:** Oh wow that’s brilliant. I hope you have fun!  
Saturday, then?

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’m so rubbish at saying things like this so I’m sorry if this isn’t great.  
But I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go on a date (assuming that’s what you meant). I’ve sort of got feelings for someone else, and you’re too good a bloke to string along like that. I’d hate to go into something with one foot out the door, you know?  
I’m really sorry, I really did have a nice time out with you all.

 **Dean Thomas:** Ah, okay. I won’t pretend that’s not a bummer, but I understand.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’m sorry :(

 **Dean Thomas:** No need to apologize, I appreciate the honesty!  
Can I ask you a question though?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sure.

 **Dean Thomas:** Are you with Harry?  
Only because I asked him a few days ago if you were, and he was a bit cagey about the whole thing so I’m wondering if I’ve gone and put my foot in it after all.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh! Um, did he say he were together?

 **Dean Thomas:** No… but he also sort of made it seem like you weren’t single? Idk tbh it was a weird conversation. And he’s my football captain so I’d feel a bit weird if I accidentally went behind his back or something.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh no, we aren’t together. You didn’t put your foot in anything.

 **Dean Thomas:** Okay, haha I’m glad. That would be a bit awkward.  
Well you’re still invited to join us in pickup whenever you’d like.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Thanks Dean, I’ll definitely take you up on that. And I really am sorry, for what it’s worth.

 **Dean Thomas:** It’s alright, should’ve known someone like you wouldn’t be single for too long.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Thursday July 25, 2019 at 10:46 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** Are you awake

 **Harry Potter:** yes

 **Ginny Weasley:** Okay good  
I just really wanted to tell someone  
I got a message from my coach earlier, she said she’s been doing some networking  
Apparently she’s gotten some interest from professional scouts to come to our matches this year  
And she said she’s been mentioning me specifically

 **Harry Potter:** ginny that’s great  
you deserve it, you’re the best on the team by miles

 **Ginny Weasley:** Thanks I’m really excited  
But also sort of bricking it?  
That’s a lot of pressure

 **Harry Potter:** yeah but you thrive under pressure

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah you’re right I do.

 **Harry Potter:** that’s really brilliant  
they’d be stupid not to recruit you

 **Ginny Weasley:** Thanks Harry :) :)  
Are you trying to pay professionally?

 **Harry Potter:** i’ve thought about it  
but… idk  
the idea of going into the police has always been appealing to me  
and i can’t really do both, can i?

 **Ginny Weasley:** You’re good enough to, you know

 **Harry Potter:** lol thanks  
football’s always been a fun thing for me  
i don’t know if it would lose the appeal if it was a job

 **Ginny Weasley:** See, I can’t think of anything better than getting paid to play football lol

 **Harry Potter:** yeah it would be criminal if you didn’t play football honestly  
you’re too good

 **Ginny Weasley:** Criminal, eh?  
You going to arrest me if I don’t?

 **Harry Potter:** absolutely

 **Ginny Weasley:** It’s a win for me either way then  
Why do you want to go into the police so badly?

 **Harry Potter:** wait what

 **Ginny Weasley:** What makes you interested in going into the police

 **Harry Potter:** a win for you either way?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sounds like an interesting job

 **Harry Potter:** are you avoiding the question

 **Ginny Weasley:** I think I’d be too impulsive to be a police officer.

 **Harry Potter:** hmm

 **Ginny Weasley:** :D

 **Harry Potter:** i’ll let it slide  
well, it’s going to sound cliché  
like I’m batman or something but

 **Ginny Weasley:** BATMAN lolol

 **Harry Potter:** boy watches parents get murdered and causes lifelong need for justice

 **Ginny Weasley:** Lol that’s morbid Harry  
Is that why, though? Because of your parents?

 **Harry Potter:** sort of  
it’s not not because of them

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I think you’ll be brilliant at it  
You’ve already proven capable of it

 **Harry Potter:** ugh lol not really

 **Ginny Weasley:** What are you talking about  
How many seventeen year olds do you know who’ve nearly died exposing white nationalist terrorist group, saving a person from drowning, and getting a professor arrested for kidnapping

 **Harry Potter:** it sounds way cooler than it was when you put it like that  
tbh i was just in the right place at the right time

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well, I think it’s pretty incredible personally  
And bear with me while I’m a sap for a moment. But I think you need to give yourself more credit.  
You were dealt a shit hand in life, and nobody would really blame you if you struggled with things, but instead you’re this really kind, hilarious, caring person who just wants to help other people despite it all. And I think that’s really rare in a person.

 **Harry Potter:** wow  
that’s… wow  
you know I think really highly of you, too  
you’re brilliant

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well all of that to say.  
I think if you want to be a police officer you should go for it. I can’t imagine anyone who’d be better.

 **Harry Potter:** thank you. that really means a lot  
football would probably be less stressful

 **Ginny Weasley:** Probably

 **Harry Potter:** I could just scrimmage with you and call it work

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah that doesn’t sound too bad  
I suppose I could put up with you

 **Harry Potter:** oh you suppose

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah I suppose playing football with you this summer has been alright

 **Harry Potter:** yeah  
alright

 **Ginny Weasley:** Decent

 **Harry Potter:** passable

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sufficient

 **Harry Potter:** adequate

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sort of brilliant and fun and the best part of my day?

 **Harry Potter:** yeah  
minus the ‘sort of’

 **Ginny Weasley:** Glad we’re in agreement then

 **Harry Potter:** definitely in agreement

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh also.  
Weird thing.  
Dean Thomas asked me to dinner this weekend.  
He mentioned he’d talked to you about it so I thought I’d let you know.

 **Harry Potter:** ah  
yeah he did  
are you going

 **Ginny Weasley:** No, I turned him down.  
Nice bloke but… not my type.

 **Harry Potter:** huh. that’s too bad.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Is it?

 **Harry Potter:** for dean, yeah

 **Ginny Weasley:** Wow.  
That was so smooth.

 **Harry Potter:** i try

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Weird Sisters (and brothers)  
** **Created by:** George Weasley on Friday, July 26, 2019 at 9:32 p.m.  
 **Members:** George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger

 **George Weasley:** I’m durnk and can’t find anybody

 **Fred Weasley:** Where did you even go

 **George Weasley:** I’m in al ine

 **Fred Weasley:** For what

 **George Weasley:** idk

 **Ron Weasley:** Then get out of the line?

 **Hermione Granger:** I see him, he’s over by the t-shirts

 **Fred Weasley:** Ty  
Wait no that’s me.  
I’m by the t-shirts

 **Hermione Granger:** Lol sorry.

 **George Weasley:** it was for the bar  
The line  
Who wants more drinks

 **Fred Weasley:** Get me a whiskey sour pls

 **George Weasley: Y** ou go tit

 **Ron Weasley:** Harry and Ginny where tf are you

 **Ginny Weasley:** By the front

 **Ron Weasley:** You’re in the standing section?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yes

 **Ron Weasley:** But why? We have seats

 **Hermione Granger:** Have fun!

 **Ron Weasley:** I’m coming up there

 **Harry Potter:** ah we moved

 **Hermione Granger:** Ron let’s go sit, I don’t like the standing section

 **Ron Weasley:** Are you sure?

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, come back

 **Fred Weasley:** Found George

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Friday July 26, 2019 at 10:02 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** i lost you where’d you go

 **Ginny Weasley:** Brb I’m flirting with the bartender

 **Harry Potter:** oh

 **Ginny Weasley:** Getting us more drinks  
He’s making you a gin fizz rn

 **Harry Potter:** oh! ty!

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’m good that way  
Where are you  
Nvm I can see you  
Can’t miss that hair

 **Harry Potter:** rude

 **Ginny Weasley:** I like your hair.

 **Harry Potter:** it’s very crowded up here  
ur going to have to shove some people to get back here fyi

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’ll squeeze back in don’t worry

 **Harry Potter:** good

 **Ginny Weasley:** Might have to be right up against you though if there’s not a lot of room

 **Harry Potter:** i’m good with that.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Might get separated easily with that crowd up there, too

 **Harry Potter:** can’t have that

 **Ginny Weasley:** Might have to hold on to you  
You know, so I don’t get pushed around too much

 **Harry Potter:** get back here rn lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** comminnnggg

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Friday July 26, 2019 at 11:14 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’m slightly tipsy

 **Hermione Granger:** Are you okay? Are you safe?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yes yes all fine  
Just  
I’M GOING TO EXPLODE

 **Hermione Granger:**???  
That does not sound fine.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Harry went to the loo rq but  
We are up in the front and  
He was hugging me from behind Hermione  
Like it’s all crowded and we were sort of just pressed together and then I felt his arms come around me from the back and I might be dead  
And he smells so good???

 **Hermione Granger:** I’m so happy for you!!

 **Ginny Weasley:** I think its really happening  
I think he fancies me too

 **Hermione Granger:** Well obviously

 **Ginny Weasley:** ooh he’s coming back  
I’m just  
alskfhasklfkjsafhsj

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 27, 2019 at 8:36 a.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

 **Harry Potter:** help

 **Hermione Granger:** Lol what is it this time?

 **Harry Potter:** you cant be smug

 **Hermione Granger:**??? About what?

 **Harry Potter:** i’m in a predicament

 **Hermione Granger:** Are you?

 **Harry Potter:** yes  
and you know what the predicament is

 **Hermione Granger:** Perhaps I do

 **Harry Potter:** can you help

 **Hermione Granger:** Help you do what exactly?

 **Harry Potter:** nvm

 **Hermione Granger:** Harry Potter, it will not kill you to spell it out

 **Harry Potter:** you don’t know that  
it might

 **Hermione Granger:** Try it and see.

 **Harry Potter:** fine  
i need help with ginny

 **Hermione Granger:** And why do you need help with her?

 **Harry Potter:** bc i fancy her

 **Hermione Granger:** That wasn’t so hard, was it?

 **Harry Potter:** no it was awful

 **Hermione Granger:** Oh shut it.  
I mean honestly I don’t actually know what you want my help with.  
Seems like things are going great without my help?

 **Harry Potter:** do you think ron will kill me

 **Hermione Granger:** Is that what you’re worried about???

 **Harry Potter:** he’s never been exactly thrilled with her boyfriends  
remember michael corner

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, unfortunately.  
But you’re his best friend Harry, he’s obviously not going to feel the same way about you as he did about Michael Corner.

 **Harry Potter:** but isn’t it, idk, bad form  
to date your mate’s sister

 **Hermione Granger:** If that’s the only reason you have for not doing it then that’s very stupid.

 **Harry Potter:** not really  
ron’s my family

 **Hermione Granger:** I know that

 **Harry Potter:** if i fuck this up it’s not like i’ve got another

 **Hermione Granger:** Harry stop it  
He’s not going to excommunicate you from the family just for dating his sister.  
Unless you plan to hurt her or something

 **Harry Potter:** but what if things don’t work out between us and then it’s awkward forever  
what if she doesn’t feel the same way  
and it’s her family  
i’d step back obviously

 **Hermione Granger:** Seems weird to go into it assuming things wont work out  
And that even if they don’t you’d never be able to be in a room together

 **Harry Potter:** i’m not assuming  
just  
fuck

 **Hermione Granger:** So your options are to try it out and see or never be with her and move on.  
Are you okay with never going for it?

 **Harry Potter:** no

 **Hermione Granger:** Well, okay then.

 **Harry Potter:** but it’s not that simple

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes, it is. These concerns you have are always going to be concerns.  
Ron is always going to be her brother, and there’s always going to be a risk that it won’t work out.  
Unless you think you can just shut off these feelings then there’s only one real way forward.  
Do you think you can just shut them off?

 **Harry Potter:** um no  
definitely not

 **Hermione Granger:** So, tell her how you feel.

 **Harry Potter:** that’s your golden advice

 **Hermione Granger:** Yes.

 **Harry Potter:** fine  
ty

 **Hermione Granger:** You’re welcome.  
I KNEW you fancied her!!

 **Harry Potter:** i thought we said you weren’t going to be smug

 **Hermione Granger:** You said that, I made no such promises.  
You said I wasn’t subtle, but look at you.  
Fake girlfriend, honestly.

 **Harry Potter:** brb going to go jump off the roof

 **Hermione Granger:** I think it’s really great Harry. I’ve never seen you so happy.  
For what it’s worth I think it will work out.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah?

 **Hermione Granger:** Nobody wants to play football that much, not even Ginny

 **Harry Potter:** yeah lol

 **Hermione Granger:** I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU BOTH.

 **Harry Potter:** weird i just went blind can’t text anymore bye

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 27, 2019 at 8:57 a.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** so

 **Ginny Weasley:** So?

 **Harry Potter:** the concert was fun

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah it was.  
Thx for letting me drag your arse up to the front.  
Much better concert experience that way.

 **Harry Potter:** hard agree

 **Ginny Weasley:** The Weird Sisters were really good live

 **Harry Potter:** yeah they were

 **Ginny Weasley:** I was a bit distracted though

 **Harry Potter:** oh yeah?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah. It was a bit crowded down there. Not a lot of personal space.

 **Harry Potter:** no, not much at all.  
i didn’t mind.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I didn’t mind either.

 **Harry Potter:** it was a good excuse tbh

 **Ginny Weasley:** A good excuse for…?  
Ugh, please stop me if I’m saying anything out of line  
I hope I’ve been reading this right?  
But last night was so…  
I had so much fun with you.  
And I feel like I should just come out and say it.

 **Harry Potter:** i fancy the fuck out of you

 **Ginny Weasley:** …  
Wow I think you may have just killed me with that.  
My heart is beating so fast omg.  
I fancy you SO much!

 **Harry Potter:** yeah?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah. An embarrassingly huge amount.

 **Harry Potter:** well shit lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** I have been slowly dying all summer.  
Do you know how fit you look when you play football? jfc

 **Harry Potter:** um yeah no that’s you  
have you seen you??  
full disclosure i don’t really need the practice

 **Ginny Weasley:** Who needs that much practice???

 **Harry Potter:** just wanted any excuse to hang w/ you tbh lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I would have taken any excuse you gave lol.  
Also of course I fancy you, who offers to be someone’s fake girlfriend?  
I had ulterior motives

 **Harry Potter:** well yeah so did i  
i wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity for an innocent reason to carry you, was i

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to jump into your arms??  
Which were amazing btw. Wasn’t lying about the hugs.

 **Harry Potter:** you’re really fucking beautiful  
and funny  
and smart  
and you can kick my arse in football  
so yeah i’m gone

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I’ve fancied you since I was 12 so I’ve got you beat

 **Harry Potter:** wait really

 **Ginny Weasley:** Did you really not know?

 **Harry Potter:** no

 **Ginny Weasley:** Pretty much when Ron introduced us lol.

 **Harry Potter:** god i’ve been thick lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** Where are you

 **Harry Potter:** up in ron’s room

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fancy going for a walk?

 **Harry Potter:** obviously

 **Ginny Weasley:** Full disclosure I intend to snog your face off the minute we’re out of eyeshot of the house

 **Harry Potter:** not if i do it first weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** Jfc are you TRYING to kill me??

 **Harry Potter:** also in case this didn’t go without saying  
it’s not like a casual thing  
for me  
idk what you want

 **Ginny Weasley:** yeah no definitely not casual for me either  
I sort of think you’re incredible?  
And fit af?

 **Harry Potter:** wow  
yeah  
same

 **Ginny Weasley:** Get down here right now

 **Harry Potter:** i’m running


	9. I State My Regret

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Percy sux  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 27, 2019 at 11:02 a.m.  
 **Members:** George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter

 **George Weasley:** We’ve got a situation

 **Fred Weasley:** Steer clear of the kitchen if you fancy living till tomorrow.

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah I can hear Mum yelling wtf is going on

 **George Weasley:** She may have gone down to the village to do some shopping this morning and discovered a flyer

 **Fred Weasley:** And jumped to the completely accurate conclusion that we were behind it, which tbh is a bit unfair  
Just because it WAS us doesn't mean it couldn't have been anyone else.

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh fuck

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fuckkk

 **Harry Potter:** oh no

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah I'm not coming downstairs  
Where tf are you Harry, I’m trapped up here alone now

 **Harry Potter:** outside w/ ginny playing football

 **Ron Weasley:** I don’t even know why I bothered asking.

 **Fred Weasley:** Godspeed everyone

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday July 27, 2019 at 12:12 p.m.  
 **Members:** Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

 **Ron Weasley:** You’ve got to come inside sometime, mate

 **Harry Potter:** i will  
after you come downstairs

 **Ron Weasley:** We seem to have reached an impasse.

 **Harry Potter:** so it would seem

 **Ron Weasley:** Lol

 **Harry Potter:** actually  
i wanted to talk to you about something

 **Ron Weasley:** Shoot

 **Harry Potter:** you know you’re my best mate  
and im really sorry if this is weird  
but i just thought i should tell you that ginny and i are together

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah I mean I know you are, you’re playing football

 **Harry Potter:** no  
i mean we’re together  
like i fancy her

 **Ron Weasley:** OH.  
Oh.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah  
i'm really sorry mate I should have told you sooner

 **Ron Weasley:** How long have you fancied her for???

 **Harry Potter:** er… awhile  
moreso this summer though

 **Ron Weasley:** Really??? I had no idea, you hid it well.

 **Harry Potter:** right

 **Ron Weasley:** So the two of you are like… together together?

 **Harry Potter:** yeah, only since this morning though

 **Ron Weasley:** Wow.

 **Harry Potter:** are you ok with it

 **Ron Weasley:** Oh. Well it’s a bit weird.  
But I suppose if she’s got to date someone I’d rather it was you.

 **Harry Potter:** oh  
thanks mate

 **Ron Weasley:** I just don’t want to see any snogging or whatever.

 **Harry Potter:** fair

 **Ron Weasley:** Does that mean you haven’t actually been playing football this whole time??  
Wait  
Nvm  
Don’t answer that.  
I don’t want to know.  
I REALLY don’t want to know.

 **Harry Potter:** lol k

 **Ron Weasley:** You’ve got to come inside before I come downstairs now though

 **Harry Potter:** why

 **Ron Weasley:** You’re dating my sister you git.  
Least you can do is take Mum’s wrath for me.

 **Harry Potter:** lol alright

 **Ron Weasley:** Lmk when you do. Play Rocket League after?

 **Harry Potter:** sure

**WhatsApp Group Chat: Sorry  
** **Created by:** Fred Weasley on Saturday July 27, 2019 at 1:20 p.m.  
 **Members:** George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Percy Weasley

 **Fred Weasley:** I state my regret.

 **George Weasley:** ^that

 **Ron Weasley:** Same.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Sry.

 **Percy Weasley:** What is this? What are you doing?

 **Fred Weasley:** We’ve been instructed to apologize for the phone calls in exchange for being allowed to leave the house sometime this century.

 **Percy Weasley:** Oh, well. I am certainly owed an apology, with all the havoc you caused. I missed a call from the undersecretary of Norway!

 **Fred Weasley:** We apologize.

 **Percy Weasley:** Well I hope this has been a learning experience for all of you. Perhaps you can funnel this energy into working on yourselves and maturing, as it’s clear you all have a lot of it still to do.  
Perhaps find some upstanding role models, as you’ll be hard pressed to find it in that house.

 **Fred Weasley:** Okay sorry all but I can’t do this.

 **George Weasley:** This isn’t worth it. I’d rather live out my days in the Burrow.

 **Fred Weasley:** You deserved every phone call you got.

 **George Weasley:** I am not sorry in the slightest.

 **Ron Weasley:** Yeah tbh I’m not either after the bullshit you said to Mum and Dad.

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’d fling mashed potatoes in your face were this not happening via text.

 **Percy Weasley:** I don’t know why I believed this to be a sincere apology for a moment.

_Percy Weasley has left the chat._

**George Weasley:** That went well.

 **Fred Weasley:** Better than I expected.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 28, 2019 at 12:32 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** that goal was hot btw

 **Ginny Weasley:** I scored it just for you ;)

 **Harry Potter:** do it more next half

 **Ginny Weasley:** I will if you do that thing where you lift up your jersey to wipe the sweat off your face

 **Harry Potter:** you enjoy that, do you

 **Ginny Weasley:** Very much.

 **Harry Potter:** anything 4 u babe

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL  
Btw don’t forget to carry me across the pitch later

 **Harry Potter:** you got it ;)  
you think ron will thump me if i kiss you

 **Ginny Weasley:** I think the question you should be asking yourself is why do I care

 **Harry Potter:** you raise good points

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 28, 2019 at 1:46 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger

 **Hermione Granger:** I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH.

 **Harry Potter:** ty lol

 **Hermione Granger:** YOU LOOKED SO HAPPY!  
I know you hate when I say things like this but honestly Harry, I can’t think of anyone who deserves a bit of happiness more than you.

 **Harry Potter:** thanks hermione.  
that’s nice of you to say.

 **Hermione Granger:** IT’S JUST SO GREAT.

 **Harry Potter:** lol chill

 **Hermione Granger:** NO.

 **Harry Potter:** lol  
yeah… it is great.

 **Hermione Granger:** And Ron was okay with it?

 **Harry Potter:** yeah he was surprisingly fine

 **Hermione Granger:** I told you he would be.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah yeah yeah you know everything

 **Hermione Granger:** Lol.

 **Harry Potter:** ginny says to tell you the count is up to ten btw

 **Hermione Granger:** Hahahaha

 **Harry Potter:** what does that mean  
count of what

 **Hermione Granger:** LOL.  
Ask your girlfriend.

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Sunday July 28, 2019 at 11:07 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** So how do you rate our first weekend together?  
I’m collecting some data.

 **Harry Potter:** 10/10

 **Ginny Weasley:** No room for improvements?

 **Harry Potter:** nope

 **Ginny Weasley:** Aw.  
Even though Mum almost caught us snogging in the garden?

 **Harry Potter:** i suppose i could have done without that.

 **Ginny Weasley:** Otherwise though, sort of perfect?

 **Harry Potter:** you? yeah i’d say so

 **Ginny Weasley:** Omg. Don’t make me come up there.

 **Harry Potter:** don’t threaten me with a good time

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL.  
Yeah didn’t quite realize that the whole wanting to snog you all the time thing would get worse once I’d actually snogged you.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah seems backward

 **Ginny Weasley:** Also the whole living in the same house thing.

 **Harry Potter:** yes  
it's great  
but also  
i might die

 **Ginny Weasley:** Oh rly?

 **Harry Potter:** yes  
did i mention you’re very beautiful and i also have to sit with three of your brothers at dinner

 **Ginny Weasley:** Guess I’ll just have to walk around in my underwear.

 **Harry Potter:** jfc

 **Ginny Weasley:** Perhaps go for a swim? Supposed to be hot tomorrow.  
Just got a new two-piece swimsuit.

 **Harry Potter:** …  
do you want your brothers to kill me or something

 **Ginny Weasley:** Hahaha.  
Random question btw  
When did you realize you fancied me? Realized I never asked.

 **Harry Potter:** about when i developed an irrational hatred for the name bertram

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL  
Poor, poor Bertram.

 **Harry Potter:** eh he’ll be fine

 **Ginny Weasley:** I just kept hoping I wasn’t completely stupid and that you were actually flirting with me

 **Harry Potter:** i wasn’t exactly subtle about it was i  
i know football is a contact sport but come on

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL I thought you got a bit more physical out of nowhere

 **Harry Potter:** you weren’t shying away either

 **Ginny Weasley:** No. No I wasn’t.  
I hope you know what I mean when I say this, but like…  
Us? Being together? It’s sort of… so much better than I thought it would be? But also so normal at the same time.

 **Harry Potter:** yeah ik what you mean  
you just make me happy

 **Ginny Weasley:** So SO fucking happy.

 **Harry Potter:** i like you so much lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** SO MUCH.  
skdfjhaifhsaldkfha

 **Harry Potter:** lol yeah. that.


	10. Epilogue

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Friday, August 16, 2019 at 11:52 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** Are you awake

 **Harry Potter:** i am

 **Ginny Weasley:** Is Ron asleep

 **Harry Potter:** he is

 **Ginny Weasley:** Fancy taking a trip

 **Harry Potter:** where

 **Ginny Weasley:** Down to my room

 **Harry Potter:** …  
obviously

 **Ginny Weasley:** I can’t stop thinking about earlier

 **Harry Potter:** yeah why do you think im awake

 **Ginny Weasley:** Not to be dramatic or anything  
But I think I might actually combust if your hands aren’t all over me in 2 mins

 **Harry Potter:** jfc

 **Ginny Weasley:** I know it’s a risk with my parents  
But Mum is a heavy sleeper usually and I just

 **Harry Potter:** gin i am at your door open it will you

 **Ginny Weasley:** Omg

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Friday, August 30, 2019 at 8:32 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** ok ik i complimented you earlier  
but you look fucking stunning in that dress

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah you in that suit is really doing things to me ngl

 **Harry Potter:** good things?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Um yeah.

 **Harry Potter:** good bc seeing you in that was like punch to the stomach lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** How long do you think we have to wait till we can sneak behind the tent

 **Harry Potter:** the better question is how long can i wait

 **Ginny Weasley:** If we miss Bill and Fleur cutting the cake Mum will murder me

 **Harry Potter:** and me

 **Ginny Weasley:** A grisly end to a wedding.

 **Harry Potter:** might be worth it

 **Ginny Weasley:** You’re so fit it’s not even fair like wtf

 **Harry Potter:** im going to have to say i think i have the harder situation here

 **Ginny Weasley:** How do you reckon

 **Harry Potter:** that dress is very low cut

 **Ginny Weasley:** Noticed that, did you?

 **Harry Potter:** i haven’t suddenly gone blind, no  
omg fu stop leaning over on purpose

 **Ginny Weasley:** Do you actually want me to stop?

 **Harry Potter:** … no

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Friday, August 30, 2019 at 11:37 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** gin where did you go

 **Ginny Weasley:** To my room  
Cahnging into trianers

 **Harry Potter:** you ok?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Maybe a litle bit tipsy  
The champain  
Chapayen  
Champagne  
There

 **Harry Potter:** lol wow

 **Ginny Weasley:** I got it eventuly u prat

 **Harry Potter:** do you need me to come up there and help you?

 **Ginny Weasley:** No bc if u come up to my room we def won’t go bcak to the prty

 **Harry Potter:** you may be right

 **Ginny Weasley:** You look sof it did u know tht

 **Harry Potter:** lol you do too

 **Ginny Weasley:** And tonihgt has been so much fun

 **Harry Potter:** yeah it has

 **Ginny Weasley:** Your jsut great

 **Harry Potter:** you’re amazing

 **Ginny Weasley:** Im so in love with you

 **Harry Potter:** what

 **Ginny Weasley:** I am so bad it’s stupid  
Like ilysm it hruts??? It actully hurts

 **Harry Potter:** is this for real or are you just saying this bc you’re drunk

 **Ginny Weasley:** Real  
Very very real

 **Harry Potter:** i’m coming up there

 **Ginny Weasley:** Waht?? no

 **Harry Potter:** you think you can tell me you love me and then i’d just stay down at the party

 **Ginny Weasley:** Well I was conisdering burrwoing into the ground now bye 4evr

 **Harry Potter:** lol fuck don’t do that  
you can’t possibly think i’m not also in love with you  
my fit sexy funny gf who is clearly the best thing to ever happen to me and it’s not even close

 **Ginny Weasley:** U r??

 **Harry Potter:** uh yeah ofc i am lol  
so bad it’s stupid

 **Ginny Weasley:** Okkkk i chnaged my mind u can come up here

 **Harry** **Potter:** yeah ok  
like anything would have stopped me rn

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Saturday, September 7, 2019 at 1:06 a.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Harry Potter:** lmk you made it back to your room ok

 **Ginny Weasley:** I’m back  
Didn’t get caught

 **Harry Potter:** good im v glad

 **Ginny Weasley:** Harry

 **Harry Potter:** ginny

 **Ginny Weasley:** That was…

 **Harry Potter:** yeah  
you don’t regret anything right

 **Ginny Weasley:** LOL you can’t be serious?  
I’ve wanted to have sex with you since we got together  
I have the opposite of regrets

 **Harry Potter:** ok wow yeah  
i love you so much

 **Ginny Weasley:** I hope you mean it because you’re officially very stuck with me after that.

 **Harry Potter:** oh am i?

 **Ginny Weasley:** Yeah no getting rid of me now because I’m pretty sure that’s become essential to my survival?

 **Harry Potter:** fucking hell  
god i’m so lucky lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** No Harry, you GOT lucky. Silly.

 **Harry Potter:** hahaha that too  
come back pls

 **Ginny Weasley:** Don’t tempt me Potter.

 **Harry Potter:** bed feels empty w/o you

 **Ginny Weasley:** I know what you mean.

 **Harry Potter:** fuck lol

 **Ginny Weasley:** Come to mine tomorrow night?

 **Harry Potter:** try and stop me

**Private WhatsApp Chat  
** **Resumed on:** Thursday, September 19, 2019 at 2:25 p.m.  
 **Members:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** Harry!!!!!

 **Harry Potter:**???

 **Ginny Weasley:** GWENOG JONES IS GOING TO BE AT MY MATCH TODAY.

 **Harry Potter:** oh shit  
from oxford united???

 **Ginny Weasley:** YES

 **Harry Potter:** that’s great!!!  
you’re going to be so amazing!

 **Ginny Weasley:** I am so fucking nervous and excited and ahhh  
This could be my big break!!

 **Harry Potter:** knock em dead weasley

 **Ginny Weasley:** You’ll be there right??

 **Harry Potter:** wouldn’t miss it

 **Ginny Weasley:** Love you so much <3

 **Harry Potter:** i love you too


End file.
